Ménage à Plein
by Lady Balkys
Summary: Très jaloux que son Heero aime aussi Réléna, Duo, après une dispute, part en claquant la porte et échappe ainsi à une raffle de Oz... Le voilà seul pour trouver un moyen de les libérer et obligé en prime de se coltiner Réléna... Trois lemons et fic finie!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Ménage à Plein.**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance compliquée.**

**Couples : Houlà ! Pour ce chapitre, 1x2, 1xR, 3x4… On verra la suite après…**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : J'ai pondu ça après avoir lu sur un site de fan anglais ou américain, je ne sais plus, un long débat très pénible où l'on tentait de démontrer pourquoi Heero _ne pouvait pas_ être avec Réléna… J'adore le 1x2, mais ça m'a gavé, alors j'ai fait ça pour essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord ! C'est un délire, bien sûr… Vous comprendrez en lisant !**

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis sont les bienvenus. **

**Ménage à Plein**

Quatre posa doucement la poche à glace sur la tempe d'Heero qui frémit. Trowa posa sans rien dire une plaquette d'aspirine et un grand verre d'eau sur la table, à portée du japonais. Wufei, appuyé sur le mur face à eux, déclara sobrement :

« Il est une sacrée droite, Maxwell... »

Heero eut presque un sourire, en se mettant à tenir la poche à place tout seul, et Quatre lui dit:

« Il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps, Heero, ne t'en fais pas...

-- Oh, je sais très bien comment me faire pardonner, Quatre, tu sais...

-- Une pizza en amoureux, sourit Trowa.

-- Je suis pas sûr que ça suffira cette fois, reprit Quatre. Tu l'as blessé, Heero... »

Heero soupira. Certes, il avait été brutal. Bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je sais... souffla-t-il. Mais il m'énerve aussi !... On en a parlé des tas de fois,... À chaque fois je lui réexplique, il me dit O.K. je comprends et deux jours après ça recommence !... Si je lui avais caché encore !... Mais je lui ai dit depuis le début !... Je sais plus quoi lui dire... »

Silence. Wufei jeta dédaigneusement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette onna ? »

Le ton assassin du chinois qui avait bien appuyé sur le « onna » fit pouffer Quatre et sourire Trowa. Heero soupira et haussa les épaules :

« Je sais pas. Je comprends pas moi-même... C'est la première personne que j'ai rencontrée ici, avant lui, avant vous... Et... C'était la première fois qu'on me regardait avec gentillesse,... Comme quelqu'un de normal... Et elle s'est accrochée malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle me lâche...

-- Ne soyez pas méchants ! Intervint Quatre. Elle nous a quand même rendu de grands services !...

-- On aurait très bien plus s'en passé ! » râla Wufei.

Et personne ne put rien lui répliquer, car une explosion fit soudain voler en éclats à la fois la porteet la fenêtre du salon où ils se trouvaient. En quelques secondes, ils furent totalement encerclés par une horde de soldats d'Oz armées jusqu'aux dents. Ils ne purent que se regarder, piégés comme des rats. Les soldats les poussèrent à se resserrer au centre de la pièce, mais aucun des quatre garçons ne montra le moindre signe de faiblesse. Et c'est huit yeux fiers qui se posèrent sans ciller sur la femme d'une beauté glaciale, que les soldats laissèrent passer.

« Voici donc les fameux pilotes de Gundam... » Dit-elle avec un sourire franchement mauvais.

Les adolescents, non seulement, n'étaient pas impressionné, mais pire encore pour ceux qui les entouraient, ils eurent ensemble exactement le même sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle réalisa elle-même le détail qui clochait.

Il en manquait un.

« Bande d'incapables !... Hurla-t-elle. Vous ne savez pas compter jusque cinq !... Fouillez moi cette maison de fond en comble et retrouvez-le moi !... »

Quatre jeta un oeil est Heero qui lui fit un discret « non » de la tête. Non, on ne leur dit pas que Duo est parti en claquant la porte. On va pas faire du zèle... Laissons les perdre du temps... Et Quatre eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas pouffer de rire.

Les quatre jeunes gens se laissèrent menotter sans broncher. La femme les regarda sévèrement, et cracha :

« Et vous, estimez-vous heureux que son Excellence de Treize vous veuille intacts ! »

Ils ne résistèrent pas plus lorsqu'on les emmena et qu'on les embarqua dans une camionnette. Ce n'est que lorsque les portes se refermèrent, les laissant seul, qu'ils redevinrent eux-mêmes. Quatre alla aussitôt se pelotonner contre Trowa. Wufei soupira, et, comme il sentait le véhicule se mettre à rouler, demanda :

« C'est moi ou tout est foutu ?...

-- Rien n'est foutu. Duo est libre, répondit calmement Heero.

-- Au risque de paraître pessimistes, je vois très mal comment à lui tout seul, il pourrait nous sortir de là... Insista le chinois.

-- Il en est capable, répondit Heero, toujours aussi paisible. Il trouvera quelque chose. En attendant, c'est à nous de l'aider en ne disant rien. Ils ne peuvent pas trouver les Gundams là où ils sont.

-- C'est vrai qu'avec Deathscyth, Duo est capable de tout, reconnu Trowa.

-- Même sans !... » rigola Quatre.

Wufei ne put s'empêcher de blaguer :

« Il peut facilement contraindre Oz à la reddition, c'est vrai... Il suffit qu'il les menace de chanter ou de faire la cuisine ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Rire qui ne fut pas pour rassurer, de l'autre côté de la paroi, le chauffeur et les deux soldats qui étaient avec lui.

« Bon sang ! gémit l'un d'eux. À tous les coups, c'est le pire qu'il manque !...

-- Ouais !... Et il va tout faire pour les libérer ! » Frémit un autre.

* * *

Duo vida son sixième verre de whisky en maudissant sa résistance à l'alcool, il n'était même pas éméché... Les années passées auprès les Sweepers l'avaient immunisé contre les pires alcools... En temps normal ça lui allait plutôt. Mais quand il voulait, comme ce jour-là, noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, ça lui allait moins.

Le patron du bar le regardait avec suspicion. Qu'un gamin vient de se beurrer chez lui, il n'aimait pas. Il risquait des problèmes. Et puis, il était bizarre, ce gosse... Il avait un regard de psychopathe.

/Flash-back/_« Fous-moi la paix, Duo ! J'en ai assez !... Oui, j'aime Réléna !... Tu le sais bon sang ! Et tu sais aussi que ça ne change RIEN pour nous !... Je t'aime aussi !..._

_-- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette salope ?... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à part nous emmerder depuis le début !... À chougner dès qu'elle se retourne un ongle !... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait !_

_-- Elle m'aime._

_-- Des queues, qu'elle t'aime !... Elle nous fait le coup de la midinette à deux balles oui !... « Oh mon Dieu il a voulu me tuer que c'est romantique !... »..._

_-- Arrête, Duo._

_-- Comme si une chieuse de son genre pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme toi !..._

_-- Duo, arrête..._

_-- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut croire d'autre qu'un conte de fées de merde ?_

_-- Duo..._

_-- Elle te laissera tomber comme une merde dès que..._

_-- Tu me laisseras tomber avant elle. »_

_Duo sentit encore la lame dans son coeur en se remémorant ce que Heero lui avait dit :_

_« Ça, Duo, je le sais. Moi, je veux vous garder tous les deux. Mais si un de vous de me quitte, ce sera toi. Parce que tu ne t'accrocheras jamais avec toute la force dont elle serait capable ! »/_Fin de flash-back/

Duo avait encore mal à la main du coup de poing qui avait suivi. Il avait frappé Heero avant même de s'en rendre compte. Connard comment tu as pu dire ça !... Tu me fais donc si peu confiance... Tu m'aimes si peu ? Putain mais pourquoi elle s'est mise entre nous cette pouffiasse ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu sortes avec elle ?... Pourquoi j'ai pas été la buter quand tu m'as dit que vous aviez couché ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas laissé la buter quand je t'ai rencontré ?

J'ai tellement peur que tu me plaques à cause d'elle... Alors que je n'ai que toi... Heero je n'ai que toi...

Il fit un effort pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Boys don't cry... Bon, allez, bouge, Duo... Reste pas la tu vas te faire repérer... De toute façon, la bouteille est vide. Il se leva, marcha sans un faux pas jusqu'au comptoir, sous les yeux ronds du patron, qui se voyait déjà le passer sous une douche froide, et lui tendit un billet d'une main, en vissant son éternelle casquette sur sa tête de l'autre.

« Merci. » Dit-il rempochant la monnaie.

Et il partit. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, renfrogné. Tu vas me payer ça, Heero. Je vais te ligoter et t'enfermer dans une pièce et je te laisserai plus jamais sortir et tu seras rien qu'à moi pour toujours. Na.

Duo rêvassait à tout ce que Heero allait devoir accepter de faire pour qu'il lui pardonne, quand il entendit, autour de lui, des voix surprises. Intrigué, il leva le nez vers l'écran géant, au-dessus de sa tête. Et ce qui vit le pétrifia. Non... C'est à peine s'il comprit ce que les hauts parleurs hurlaient :

«... L'arrestation spectaculaire de ces quatre terroristes par nos admirables forces spéciales va à n'en pas douter sonner le glas de l'obstination belliqueuse des colonies... »

Duo tremblait, les yeux écarquillés. Ses poings se serrèrent. Les arrêter et les exposer aux caméras comme des bêtes de fois !... Ses seuls amis, sa seule famille... Son seul amour.

«Heechan... » Souffla-t-il.

Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant pas en supporter plus. Autour de lui, dans la rue, les discussions étaient vives. La plupart des gens se réjouissaient, les pilotes de Gundam arrêtés, la paix allait revenir. Duo se mit à marcher tête baissée.

« Si jeunes, tout de même... »

Fureur. Haine.

«... Pauvres petits... On a du bien les embobiner... »

Pas autant que toi, connard.

« Se servir d'enfants, tout de même ! Quelle horreur !... »

Pas le choix. Jamais eu le choix.

« Mais ils ne sont pas cinq ? »

Si. Et le cinquième va tous nous anéantir.

Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei... Mission acceptée. On gagnera cette guerre où on la perdra, mais_ ensemble_.

Oz venait de commettre sans le savoir une erreur grossière. Elle avait réveillé les pires instincts de tueurs du pilote 02, Duo Maxwell... Il était passé en mode « Shinigami ». Il avait perdu son sourire. N'importe qui qui aurait croisé son regard à cet instant aurait pu voir l'incarnation vivante de la Mort.

Il tua sans l'ombre d'une émotion la dizaine de soldats qu'ils avaient laissés à leur planque, et fit rapidement le tour de la maison. Ils l'avaient très mal fouillée. Un sourire de malade flottait sur ses lèvres comme il réunissait rapidement l'indispensable, avec la ferme intention de détruire le reste. Vite, les soldats allaient sûrement être relayés tôt ou tard. Duo fit le tour des chambres, avec un grand sac de sport. Incroyable s'ils l'aient si mal fouillée... Sans doute n'avaient-ils fait que le chercher lui, et avaient-ils l'intention de revenir fouiller mieux plus tard, pensant qu'il ne reviendrait pas ou que 10 gardes suffiraient à le maîtriser. Le sourire de psychopathe s'élargit un peu. Les inconscients... Alors... Le sabre de Wuffy O.K., et son petit autel des ancêtres... Le Coran de Quatre... La photo de Trowa où on le voyait avec Catherine sa « soeur » et le brave lion du cirque. Rien d'autre pour lui… Incroyable ces cons n'avaient même pas pris le portable de Heero, resté, fermé, à moitié caché sous une serviette de bain jetée par lui-même sur le bureau quelques heures plus tôt. Hop dans le sac Laptop... Duo ouvrit le placard pour prendre ses vêtements en vitesse lorsqu'un cri venant de la rue le fit sursauter. Il avait évidemment laissé les lumières éteintes, et s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit sans un bruit. La relève était là, dehors. Une dizaine d'hommes. Tous surpris d'avoir trouvé, si près de cette maison pourtant interdite d'accès à 20 mètres à la ronde, une petite jeune fille qu'ils avaient attrapée sans mal. Duo leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir désespéré en la reconnaissant.

La blondasse!...

Il tendit l'oreille :

« Lâchez-moi !... Criait-elle avec, il le reconnut à contrecoeur, un certain panache.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, sergent ? »

Le sergent en question regardait la minijupe de Réléna avec gourmandise. Duo connaissait ça. Le dégoût qu'il ressentit pour cet homme, enfin ce déchet humain, quand il eut un sourire pervers, lui fit oublier qu'il haïssait encore plus Réléna.

« Alors, ma jolie, on venait voir son petit copain ?...

-- Laissez-moi, bande de brutes !... »

Il la gifla et la contempla avec les poings sur les hanches, le bassin en avant. Les soldats sourirent, excités.

« Voilà une belle occasion de ruiner l'image des pilotes de Gundam... » Ricana-t-il.

La même lueur de perversion brûlait maintenant dans les yeux des soldats. Le sergent fit un petit signe et les deux soldats qui tenaient Réléna écartèrent sans sommation les bras de la jeune fille, comme le sergent s'approchait d'elle et déchirait violemment son chemisier, en déclarant :

«... Quand on retrouvera le cadavre d'une jeune fille violée chez eux... »

Une main se referma sur la bouche de Réléna avant qu'elle ne crie.

« On va voir ça à l'intérieur, venez. » Ordonna-t-il.

Duo vissa délicatement le deuxième silencieux sur le deuxième revolver.

« Venez, les gars, vous avez raison. » Murmura-t-il.

Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée avec la discrétion d'un chat, et il fut comme les soldats arrivaient au salon pour découvrir les cadavres encore tièdes de leurs prédécesseurs. La plupart les rejoignit en enfer avant de s'en rendre compte. Il fallut quelques balles de plus que prévu, mais Duo était ambidextre des flingues et pas d'humeur à jouer. Il gagna à sans un sourire, et, ignorant royalement Réléna qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes tant elle tremblait, resserrant pudiquement ses bras autour de sa poitrine, il s'avança à travers les morts jusqu'au sergent, qu'il avait provisoirement épargné, volontairement, en lui tirant une balle dans la poitrine et pas dans la tête.

Il s'accroupit près du sous-officier, et déclara avec un sourire cruel :

« Tu vois ou ça mène de venir faire chier un pilote de gundam, petit inconscient ?

--... Pitié, ne me tuez pas... »

Le sourire cruel s'élargit, et Duo lui répondit, atrocement doux :

« Oh, mais si, tu vas mourir...

--...

-- À toi de voir combien de temps tu veux agoniser, mon grand... J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais...»

Réléna s'approcha d'un pas peu sûr, tremblante, et gémit :

«... Duo... ?... »

Duo l'ignora. Le sergent balbutia, terrorisés par le vide des yeux mauves :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?...

-- Oh, rien de très original à cette heure, une pizza avec double ration de fromage... Et en ce qui te concerne, que tu me dises où sont mes amis... »

Le sergent grimaça. Sa blessure était grave mais pas mortelle, et se rappelant qu'il avait affaire à un gamin, il fut pris d'une bouffer d'orgueil, parvint à cracher au visage de Duo, et ricana. Celui-ci n'est pas un sursaut, et les yeux mauves ne se firent que plus durs encore. Il essuya sa joue et sans broncher, tira dans la jambe du soldat qui cria. Réléna sursauta, les yeux écarquillés :

« Non, Duo ! »

Le garçon à la natte se pencha plus près du sergent et murmura :

« Il me reste beaucoup de balles, tu sais. Et j'ai tout mon temps. »

Il attendit un peu et, comme le sous-officier serrait obstinément les dents, il braqua encore son arme sur la jambe, mais cette fois Réléna se précipita et saisit son bras en criant :

« Non, Duo, arrête ! »

Le sergent profita du sursaut de Duo pour saisir à deux mains sa seconde main, dans l'espoir d'attraper l'autre arme. Duo repoussa Réléna, attrapa le couteau à sa ceinture qui, moins d'une seconde plus tard, était planté au travers de la gorge du sergent qui tomba raide mort. Réléna cria et s'évanouit. Duo se redressa en pestant. Quelle conne !... Ce type puait la peur. Sans elle, il aurait parlé. Duo reprit ses revolvers et son couteau. Bon. Foutre le camp et vite. Les Gundams étaient à l'abri, en révision sur le bateau d'Howard, et la mer à une dizaine d'heures. Il pouvait y être pour le lendemain matin. Il grimpa à l'étage, finit rapidement de remplir le sac et redescendit, manteau long sur le dos, feutre sur la tête, ses lunettes noires sur le nez. De quoi le vieillir. En repassant au salon, il avisa Réléna, toujours évanouie au sol. Son premier réflexe fut de continuer son chemin, mais il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Si les Ozzies la trouvaient au milieu des cadavres, elle, la fille Darlian/Peacecraft, elle qui en savait tant sur eux cinq, elle, le talon d'Achille de Heero...

Il soupira, et la chargea en douceur sur son épaule libre.

« Allez, princesse, on va faire un joli voyage. »

_**A suivre…**_

**Balkys : Voilà, penser à mettre la suite au propre….**

**Heero : Ouais, magne-toi, j'aime pas être prisonnier !**

**Balkys : Je vais essayer ça entre deux exposés… **

**Réléna : C'est moi ou je passe pas trop pour une conne, pour une fois ?**

**Duo : Là, un peu quand même… **

**Réléna : Non, mais j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir un cerveau !**

**Heero : Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'y faire…**

**Duo (grogne et marmonne) : T'en foutrais moi des « ma chéri »…**

**Heero (tout sourire) : Un problème mon ange ?...**

**Duo : Grml.**

**Quatre : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas sorti de l'auberge ?...**

**Balkys : Tom empathie. Sûrement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Ménage à Plein.**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance compliquée.**

**Couples : en fait c'est 2x1 dsl…, 3+4, et là, euh, ATTENTION : lemon 2xR…PAS TAPER PAS TAPER ! Je le ferais plus et de toute façon… Boarf, vous comprendrez en lisant ! Niark niark niark !...**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : J'ai pondu ça après avoir lu sur un site de fan anglais ou américain, je ne sais plus, un long débat très pénible où l'on tentait de démontrer pourquoi Heero _ne pouvait pas_ être avec Réléna… J'adore le 1x2/2x1, mais ça m'a gavé, alors j'ai fait ça pour essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord ! C'est un délire, bien sûr… **

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Melaina**** : Non, dsl, pas d'anti-rélénage aigue sur cette fic… Et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop sur ce chapitre…Lol ! Moi je me marre bien !**

**Reyiel**** : Encore merci de m'avoir signalé les fautes ! J'ai fait gaffe sur celui-ci, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas !... Contente que ça te plaise et pourvu que ça dure !**

**Syt the Evil Angel**** : Non, pas en simple ménage à trois… Mais tu verras ça par toi-même… **

**Lou999**** : MDR ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise et garde tes délires c'est super sympa ! Voilà la suite, arrête de te rouler par terre !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis à tous sont les bienvenus. **

**Ménage à Plein **

**Chapitre 2, où ça va pas en s'arrangeant…. **

Réléna reprit conscience sur un lit rustique mais confortable, et se redressa sur un coude, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Où pouvait-elle être ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle était habillée de son chemisier déchiré, de sa jupette, dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait fort à une cellule... Elle sursauta toute seule en se remémorant les événements de la veille. Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'arrestation des garçons, un besoin irrépressible d'aller plaider leur cause auprès d'Oz l'avait saisie. Mais Payan l'en avait dissuadée. Soutenir officiellement les G-Boys ne pouvaient que nuire gravement au Royaume de Sank. Elle s'était résignée... Puis s'était dit qu'elle pouvait toujours aller faire un tour à leur planque, récupérer ce qu'ils auraient pu laisser... Sans prévenir personne, elle s'était faufilée dehors...

Elle se gifla mentalement de n'avoir pas pensé que la maison serait gardée. Quelle idiote !... Et ces soudards !... Si Duo de n'avait pas été là...

Duo !...

Il avait tué les soldats,... Le sergent et... Le trou noir. Elle avait dû s'évanouir... Où était-elle ?...

La porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta et resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Un vieil homme dégarni, avec une barbiche taillée en pointe, des lunettes de soleil et une chemise hawaïenne, entra.

« Oh, vous êtes réveillée, Mlle... »

Quelque peu décontenancée par l'allure de ce drôle de bonhomme, Réléna ne sut que répondre. Il rigola et sourit :

« Ne craignez rien, Mlle !... Vous êtes à l'abri ici !... Je m'appelle Howard, et je suis le commandant de ce bateau...

-- Un bateau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-- Oui... Duo m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il avait prévenu votre euh... Comment il est dit ?... Votre «petit vieux»... »

Réléna ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Pauvre Payan, s'il entendait ça !... Elle se redressa, et demanda sérieusement :

« Où est Duo ? Il faut que je le vois !...

-- Ça va pas être possible, là, il vient juste de se coucher...

-- De se... ?... Quelle heure est-il ? »

Howard rigola :

« Pas loin de neuf heures du matin... Vous êtes arrivés vers six heures... On vous a mise là, et on a bien essayé de lui dire de dormir aussi, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir... Il a passé trois heures à essayer de joindre tous les réseaux de résistance de la Terre, pour leur demander de l'aide... »

Réléna écoutait attentivement.

«... Mais la plupart l'ont envoyé promener... Quelques-uns ont dit qu'ils allaient y réfléchir, et les Maguanacs sont injoignables en ce moment. Il tenait plus debout, Duo... Je suis même pas sûr qu'il est senti quand on l'a couché ... »

Howard soupira, lui sourit à Réléna :

« Vous devez avoir faim, Mlle...

-- Oh !... Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Réléna !... »

Howard rigola :

« Je vais essayer de vous trouver des vêtements, en attendant, si vous voulez, les douches sont à côté... Sauf si vous voulez manger tout de suite... ?...

-- Non, non... Ça me réveillera, une douche... »

Howard opina du chef :

« D'accord. C'est juste la porte de gauche. Fermez la bien, par contre, quand vous y serez... Mes gars n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des beautés comme vous... »

* * *

Le général Treize Khushrenada était contrarié. Déjà de n'avoir pu capturer que quatre pilotes de gundam sur les cinq. Mais encore plus, que ses supérieurs de la fondation Romfeller aient pris une décision aussi grotesque !

Il pianotait nerveusement sur son bureau, attendant qu'on lui amène ses prisonniers.

Les adolescents, séparés et enfermés dans des cellules distinctes dès leur arrivée, furent soulagés de se retrouver, et, sans un mot, se confirmèrent tous d'un geste discret qu'ils allaient bien.

Cet échange muet n'échappa pas à Treize. S'il avait plus en mal d'identifier le 01 et le 05, il ignorait par contre qui étaient les deux autres, et donc, lequel était resté libre. Et leur air également déterminé, également fier, ne permettait guère de trancher.

« Asseyez-vous Messieurs, je vous en prie. » Les invita-t-il poliment en désignant les quatre chaises devant son bureau.

Il observe attentivement, et, contrairement à ses attentes, ce ne fut pas 01 qui fit signe à ses camarades, mais le petit blond. Un signe presque indiscernable d'ailleurs, tant ils furent assis en même temps. Treize salua poliment les deux qu'il connaissait :

« 01,... Wufei...

-- Hn.

-- Général. Je préfère très nettement lorsque vous êtes assez courageux pour vous battre loyalement. »

La pique arracha un sourire à Treize.

« J'aurais aimé vous vaincre sur un champ de bataille, reconnut-il, sincère. Mais je ne suis pas libre de ces décisions. Bien. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander vos noms ? » Continuait-il pour Quatre et Trowa.

Le petit blond sourit, et le grand brun resta imperturbable, derrière sa mèche.

« Oh, c'était pour le principe... Bon... Les recherches sont en cours pour les retrouver... Vous nous auriez fait gagner du temps. » Soupira Treize.

Quatre regarda Trowa en rigolant presque. Et Trowa regarda son petit blond avec une demie ombre de sourire. S'ils parvenaient à trouver qui il était alors que lui-même l'ignorait, c'est vraiment qu'ils étaient très, très forts. Heero, surprenant l'échange de regard, en échangea un entendu avec Wufei.

Treize renonça à comprendre, et soupira encore. Quelle mouche avait piqué la fondation bon sang !... Enfin. Autant lâcher le morceau. Il leur expliqua donc ce qui les attendait. Et même Trowa faillit rire.

* * *

Duo se réveilla affamé vers midi. Il se leva, pas très content d'avoir perdu autant de temps, et sortit rapidement de sa cabine pour aller voir s'il y avait du nouveau. Il trouva Howard, et son second, Al, un grand blond taillé en armoire normande, dans la salle principale, en train de parler avec Réléna, de la suite des opérations. Duo pensa une seconde que cette fichue blondasse avait l'air moins conne, les cheveux lâchés, avec un jean, un débardeur blanc, et des baskets, que dans ses sempiternels tailleurs roses. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par le salut vigoureux de Al :

« Ah, Duo !... Bien dormi ?

-- Ça fera... On en est où ?

-- On a réussi à joindre les Maguanacs...

-- Ah ! Soupira Duo. Et ? »

Son estomac émit une longue plainte, qui lui arracha un sourire, et fit rire ses trois interlocuteurs. À la grande surprise de l'américain, Réléna s'écria :

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose... ! Vous lui expliquerez ?

--' Vous inquiétez pas, Miss !' Opina Al.

Réléna sourit et partit en courant. Duo la regarda sortir en se grattant la tête... Puis haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Howard et Al.

« Les Maguanacs sont coincés en Arabie, pour le moment, Duo, reprit Howard. Ils vont tout faire pour être là le plus vite possible.

-- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux… Bailla Duo en s'asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise. Et les autres ?

-- Sally Po a dit qu'elle allait faire tout son possible pour rameuter tous ceux qu'elle pourrait. Les autres... Tous les autres ont refusé. »

Duo ferma un instant les yeux. Puis il inspira profondément et les rouvrit. Réléna revint à ce moment-là, avec un plateau abondamment chargé qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table, devant Duo, qui lui jeta un oeil.

« Merci. » Marmonna-t-il.

Il se mit à manger en réfléchissant. Howard et Al vérifiaient leur liste pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient oublié personne, lorsqu'un autre marin entra en courrant pour aller allumer à toute vitesse la télé posée au fond de la salle :

« Regardez ça !... »

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'écran. Des images des quatre prisonniers, les mêmes que la veille, mais le commentaire avait changé :

« ... Le procès débutera dans trois jours. Le général Khushrenada a en effet fait une déclaration...»

Treize apparut, pour déclarer d'un ton qui essayait d'être vigoureux :

« Pour que la paix et l'ordre reviennent, il est impératif que nous respections nous-mêmes les règles élémentaires de la justice !... Ainsi, ces jeunes gens auront droit à un procès équitable,... Nous espérons que les Colonies, devant ce geste de justice, croiront en notre bonne volonté et mettront enfin un terme à leurs activités belliqueuses. Le procès débutera dans trois jours, à Lyon,... Nous invitons le cinquième pilote, où qu'il soit, à se rendre dans les plus brefs délais. Nous lui assurons qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, et que ses compagnons ont été correctement traités... Les quatre pilotes seront gardés au secret jusqu'à leur procès. »

Duo, qui s'était approché de l'écran, l'éteignit d'une main tremblante de rage. Il passa lentement ses mains sur son visage.

Réléna s'écria naïvement :

« Enfin, ils ont compris que la violence ne résolvait rien ! »

Le visage que Duo tourna vers elle ne présageait rien de bon. Howard et Al se regardèrent et déglutirent avec difficulté. Duo était en mode de Shinigami. Ses yeux mauves étaient ceux d'un vrai psychopathe. Il cracha entre ses dents :

« Toi, par pitié, ta gueule. »

Elle se raidit, choquée. Duo reprit, plus fort :

« Je t'ai ramenée pour pas qu'on te trouve à la planque... Alors me fais pas le regretter ! »

Le marin, qui était dans le dos de Duo, fit signe à Réléna de se taire. Elle suivit sagement le conseil silencieux, comme Duo s'avançait vers elle en criant :

«T'es conne ou quoi ! Ils les ont déjà condamnés !... Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est nous rouler dans la fange devant la galaxie entière !... »

Et continua, son ton allant décidément crescendo :

« Non seulement ils veulent les buter, mais en plus, ils veulent faire un max' de pub autour ! T'as raison, y a vraiment de quoi se réjouir !... »

Il l'aurait peut-être étranglée sur place si l'on n'avait pas frappé à la porte à ce moment. Un mécano passa sa tête à la porte :

« Duo, il y a une fille là qui dit qu'elle te connaît... »

De duo resta stupéfait un moment, les yeux ronds. Puis il fronça les sourcils :

« Une petite brune, un béret rose et trois mèches sur le front ?

-- Heu... Oui... »

Duo poussa un soupir à décoiffer un chauve.

« Putain je vais la tuer ! »

Et il sortit vivement en poussant sans ménagement le mécano, et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils l'entendirent crier :

« HILDE SCHBEICKER ! Viens là tout de suite, petite peste ! »

Ils se précipitèrent tous à sa suite, Réléna en tête. Heero lui avait parlé de cette Hilde, comme de la meilleure amie de Duo. Pourquoi était-il donc si furieux qu'elle soit là ?

Ils débouchèrent sur le pont du navire, pour découvrir un spectacle attendrissant. En fait, Duo n'était pas vraiment furieux... Vu en tout cas la façon dont il serrait la petite jeune fille dans ses bras. Il faut dire qu'elle semblait au bord des larmes. Non, elle pleurait vraiment. Réléna s'approcha... Duo ne lui avait pas crié après, ils l'auraient entendu... Au contraire, il lui parlait tout doucement, et, entendant ses paroles, Réléna compris la raison de sa « fureur » :

« Putain, Hilde, je t'avais demandé de rester sur L.2... T'avais une super planque, là-bas... Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'accourir dès que j'ai une merde ! Toi aussi tu es recherchée, bon sang !... T'aurais jamais dû venir !... »

Elle renifla et balbutia :

« Je pouvais pas te laisser... J'ai essayé de ramener du monde mais personne ne voulait t'aider ... Je pouvais pas... Il fallait que moi je t'aide... Et puis... »

Elle hésita. Duo l'invita à continuer d'un doux regard confiant. Elle eut un sanglot.

« Il fallait que je te vois, de toute façon... Je... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

Duo la serra encore contre lui :

« O.K., ma puce ... OK... T'inquiètes pas, calme-toi... T'as fait un long voyage, il faut que tu te reposes, là, hm ?... Tu as faim ?...

--... Oui, très...

-- Viens, on va régler ça... »

Il la mena gentiment à la salle de contrôle, et n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'on lui amène quelque chose, car Réléna arriva aussitôt avec un plateau, tout aussi plein que le précédent. La princesse resta à observer les deux amis. Duo surveillait Hilde, attentif à ce qu'elle mange bien, comme un grand frère prévenant. La jeune fille semblait plus calme, mais restait visiblement inquiète. Le silence régna, jusqu'à ce que Howard ne vienne demander si tout le monde voulait du café. Hilde déclina, comme Réléna, et Duo déclara qu'il en boirait sans problème pour trois. Howard repartit en rigolant. Réléna soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de Hilde. Duo, resté non loin de la petite brunette, debout bras croisés contre le mur, soupira. Hilde le regarda et lui dit :

« Il te manque, hein ?...

-- Ils me manquent tous... C'est pas vraiment ça... C'est... »

Il jeta un œil sombre à Réléna :

« On s'est quitté en s'engueulant…

-- Tu t'es engueulé avec Heero! » Sursauta Hilde.

Réléna sursauta aussi. Duo continua en venant s'asseoir près de son amie :

« Il m'a dit... Je... Je sais qu'il était en colère et qu'il le pensait pas... Mais ça fait quand même vachement mal...

-- Oh... Duo... » Murmura Hilde.

Elle lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va bien trouver un moyen de les sortir de là...

-- Et puis, on a trois jours, intervint Réléna. On est sûr qu'ils ne leur feront pas de mal d'ici là... »

Duo et Hilde la regardèrent. Elle leur sourit :

« Ils veulent passer pour des gens respectables... Ils ne peuvent rien leur faire, ils ont tout intérêt à ce qu'ils soient en bonne santé pour le procès. »

Duo eut un sourire un brin moqueur et opina du chef.

« On a trois jours pour organiser quelque chose... Confirma Hilde en souriant à Réléna. Qui es-tu au fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-- Réléna Peacecraft »

Hilde sursauta et regarda Duo qui lui répondit une moue navrée accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Ah!... Reprit la petite brune. Enchantée. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi... »

Et c'était vrai. Duo lui avait beaucoup parlé du « bonbon rose », son pire cauchemar... Réléna sourit :

« Moi aussi, Heero m'a parlé de toi. »

Et, si Hilde n'avait guère entendu que des horreurs sur Réléna, cette dernière, elle, n'avait entendu que du bien de Hilde, que Heero aimait beaucoup, car « elle faisait beaucoup de bien à Duo ».

Hilde bâilla, et Duo lui demanda doucement :

« Tu veux dormir un peu, ma puce ?

-- Oui...

-- Viens. »

Il conduisit jusqu'à sa propre chambre, où il y avait un lit deux places (lors de ses séjours habituels sur le bateau, il faisait chambre commune avec Heero), et, comme, Hilde couchée, il s'apprêtait à ressortir, elle l'appela :

« Duo,... Il faut que je te parle... »

Il revint docilement s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Oui, ma puce ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...

-- Ben... Tu te souviens... Quand tu es venu sur L2, il y a trois mois... Pour les négociations avec les résistants...

--Hm, hm

-- La nuit où... Euh... Quand on a eu ce petit problème... ? »

La capote avait craqué. Il grimaça. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il opina. Elle inspira profondément, refermant ses mains sur celle de Duo, et balbutia, très peu sûre d'elle :

« Je t'avais dit que ça risquait rien, parce que je prenais la pilule mais... Ça... Ça a foiré... »

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, lorsqu'elle confirma :

« ... Je suis enceinte. »

* * *

Heero regardait par la fenêtre de sa cellule. La lune se levait. Ils les avaient transférés il ne savait pas trop où, sans doute pas loin de Lyon où ils devaient être jugés. Ils les avaient installés dans une belle cellule confortable, tous les quatre, sans les laisser menottés, et ils avaient eu un mal de chien à se débarrasser des « avocats » venus pour élaborer leur défense.

Les quatre avocats avaient juré qu'ils étaient assermentés, tenus par le secret professionnel,... Mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure à parler tous seuls, face à quatre statuts qui les foudroyaient des yeux en ne disant _rien_, ils avaient laissé tomber et étaient partis. Et après avoir passé la cellule au peigne ultrafin pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun micro, les quatre jeunes gens avaient enfin soufflé.

Heero regardait la lune, Wufei, grimpé sur un des deux lits accrochés en hauteur, se reposait, et Quatre avait pris sa position coutumière dans les bras de Trowa, tous deux confortablement installés sur la couche située sous celle de Wufei. Quatre sourit à Heero:

« Ne t'en fais pas, Heero... Je suis sûr que Duo va bien et qu'il va nous sortir de là. »

Heero regarda le petit blond et lui sourit.

« C'est pas pour ça que je m'en fais. »

Le japonais vint s'asseoir en face des deux tourtereaux, et replia ses jambes devant lui.

« ... Mais pour ce qui va se passer... Quoiqu'il fasse, ce sera risqué, et il sera seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer... Il ne pourra pas attaquer à Lyon... On ne peut pas risquer de pertes civiles dans notre position, et il le sait.

-- Et je ne vois pas qui pourrait l'aider, soupira Wufei. Les Terriens peuvent pas nous piffer parce qu'on vient des Colonies, qui nous accusent de jouer le jeu d'Oz...

-- Les Maguanacs l'aideront.» dit Quatre.

Ses amis sourirent, et Trowa dit doucement, en caressant les mèches blondes :

« Sûr qu'on peut compter sur tes anges gardiens, mon coeur... »

Heero soupira et s'allongea. Il s'installa en chien de fusil :

« Je suis sûr qu'il va nous tirer de la... Mais je me demande vraiment comment. »

* * *

Le grand bateau faisait route vers Marseille. La nuit est tombée, le pont était désert.

Duo sortit, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin, à même le sol, et regarda la lune et les étoiles. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et une belle nuit étoilée, ça l'aidait toujours.

Il s'en voulait plus que jamais d'être devenu l'amant de Hilde. Il ne l'aimait pas. C'était une soeur pour lui, un petit bout de gonzesse à protéger... Elle le savait. Duo ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre espoir. Il aimait Heero et n'aimerait jamais que lui. Mais Hilde l'aimait. Elle, elle l'avait aimé tout de suite, et elle lui avait tout donné. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser faire, cette nuit où elle avait pleuré dans ses bras, pas du la laisser l'embrasser, le caresser... Le reste n'avait été qu'une bête histoire d'hormones. Son corps avait cédé et avant qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, Hilde avait perdu sa virginité et connu une délicieuse nuit d'amour... Car, en plus, Duo, s'il se voulait gay, avait eu droit à une parfaite éducation sexuelle dans de nombreux bordels, quand il vivait avec les Sweepers, tous dévoués à « faire de lui un homme »... Et, comme il était gentil, il avait toujours, dans ses débuts, pris soin de s'informer auprès des prostitué(e)s de ce qui leur faisait plaisir. Et le résultat était qu'à 15 ans, il faisait l'amour comme un dieu. Et même le professeur G avait approuvé... Un beau garçon qui faisait bien l'amour, c'était aussi une arme redoutable.

Après cela, Duo était resté l'amant de la jeune femme, très occasionnel, et, à chaque fois qu'il la revoyait, il espérait qu'elle aurait entre-temps rencontré quelqu'un d'autre... En vain. Et voilà qu'elle était enceinte... Il ne doutait pas, il n'avait même pas conçu l'hypothèse que cet enfant ne soit pas de lui. Et que faire ?... Comment lui, orphelin sans famille, aurait-il pu ne pas vouloir de tout son coeur accueillir ce petit bout de chou ?... Mais Hilde ? Mère à 16 ans ?... Comment pourrait-elle construire sa vie ?... Sans compter que lui pouvait mourir à tout moment... !...

Il avait très mal à la tête.

Il soupira. Il faudrait qu'il parle très sérieusement avec elle. Mais il avait plus urgent à régler…Comment pourrait-il libérer ses amis, son Heechan ?

Il eut un sourire. Quelle ironie, qu'à cause d'une scène de ménage, lui soit resté libre, parce qu'il était parti en claquant la porte ?

Il réfléchit. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucune victime civile. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer à Lyon, à l'ouverture du procès. Aucun repli possible... Ils avaient dit que les prisonniers seraient gardés non loin de Lyon. Très vague. Duo ne connaissait pas très bien la France... Mais Oz n'étai sûrement pas assez maligne pour que l'information n'ait pas circulé sur le réseau, si aisément piratable…

Si ils étaient assez loin de la ville, ils pouvaient être dans un coin assez désert... Duo se souvenait qu'il il y avait pas mal de campagnes autour de Lyon.

Agir dans un coin désert serait plus facile et moins risqué qu'en pleine ville. Restait à savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'attaquer, il était seul. Impossible de s'infiltrer simplement pour les libérer. Ils devaient être gardés comme jamais, et Oz s'attendre à ce qu'il essaye ça. Comment faire pour les surprendre ?...

Il faudrait être invisible...

Une idée germa dans son esprit mais il la repoussa. Seul, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Seul,... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Il regarda la lune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il faisait sa, il pensait à Heero. Sans doute parce qu'il avait découvert la lune juste après Heero.

Il sourit en repensant à leur première rencontre, sur ce port, puis à l'évasion de l'hôpital de Sally, la chute de Heero... Il avait vraiment eu peur. Lorsque, sur la plage, il avait vu Heero se relever, il avait pensé que ce gars-là n'était pas humain.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Duo se mit à chanter sans s'en rendre compte. Il chanta cette vieille chanson d'avant AC, que Heero avait enregistré un jour, parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, et qu'il lui avait demandé de transcrire et de traduire avec lui, car l'anglais ne lui était pas aussi familier que le pensait l'américain.

« _I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase. _..."

Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter. Réléna apparut.

« Oh !... C'est toi, Duo ?...

--Hn, grogna Duo.

-- Tu chantes très bien...

--'Ci.

--Euh... Je peux m'asseoir... ?... Je voulais te parler... »

Duo la dévisagea froidement avant de le lui permettre d'un petit signe de tête. Elle essuya un peu la poussière du sol avec sa main avant de s'asseoir à sa gauche.

« À quoi pensais-tu ?

--A Heero.

--Ah. »

Elle hocha sérieusement la tête.

« C'est de lui que je voulais te parler...

--Hn.

- Il m'a dit que euh… Lui et toi vous étiez très liés… Mais je voudrais savoir euh… Ce qu'il y a exactement, entre vous... ?... »

Duo s'était mis à trembler, furieux. Il tourna un visage déformé par la colère vers Réléna qui eut un recul, effrayée :

« Il t'a dit quoi ! Articula-t-il péniblement.

--Que… Euh…

--TRES LIES ! »

La rage laissa Duo sans voix. Il se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas, en se massant le front et en respirant profondément. Réléna se leva, hésitant entre s'enfuir et rester. Elle se résolut à s'approcher de lui, pour l'entendre qui pestait :

« …Comment il a pu... Oh le salaud !... Putain cette fois que je le tue pour de bon !...

-- Duo ?... Ça va ? »

Il tourna à un regard assassin vers elle :

« Ah je comprends mieux...

--Duo ?... »

Il s'avança vers elle et cracha, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je suis son amant depuis sept mois. C'est tout ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, et poussa un petit cri. Il continua, venimeux :

« Et je l'aime, et il m'aime, on baise comme des malades et tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu te foutes entre nous ! »

La jeune femme le regarda longuement, peinant à se reprendre. Duo eut un sourire narquois, pas fâché de lui. Si seulement ça pouvait la faire fuir !... Mais elle bomba fièrement le torse et répliqua:

« C'est moi qu'il aime !... »

Le sourire disparut. Duo venait de passer en mode Shinigami.

«... Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu pitié de ton impuissance et qu'il a daigné te donner du plaisir qu'il faut que tu t'imagines qu'il t'aime ! »

Duo resta pétrifié. Puis il marmonna d'une voix blanche, un index tourné vers lui même :

« Moi, impuissant ?... »

Son expression fit cette fois vraiment peur à Réléna qui recula, comme il s'approchait d'elle en répétant :

« Moi, impuissant ! »

Il attrapa et la jeta comme un sac de patates sur son épaule :

« Tu vas voir si je suis impuissant, connasse! »

Et malgré ses cris et ses coups, Réléna, deux minutes plus tard, se retrouva sur le lit de Duo, qui ferma soigneusement la porte de la cabine de l'intérieur. Elle se redressa vivement sur ses bras, comme il venait vers le lit, le visage fermé.

« Duo,... Qu'est-ce que...

-- Ta gueule. »

Il l'allongea en se jetant sur elle, l'étreignant avec force, en la bâillonnant d'un baiser haineux, qui devait la laisser à bout de souffle, complètement étourdie, quelques minutes plus tard. Pour réaliser que les mains du jeune homme se baladaient sous son débardeur. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il resserra encore son étreinte et, imperturbable, se mit à dévorer sa gorge avec avidité.

« Non... Non... Duo... Non arrête... »

Il l'embrassa encore plus goulûment, à bouche que veux tu, et pendant qu'elle achevait de perdre la tête, il alla délicatement dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva torse nu, le jean suivait le même chemin,... Et c'était délicieux.

Les mains et les lèvres de Duo enflammaient son corps comme jamais celles de Heero ne l'avaient fait. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle l'étreignait, qu'elle l'aidait fébrilement à ôter ses propres vêtements, et ne retint pas ses cris lorsque la bouche de Duo alla explorer son entrejambe et qu'il dévora son sexe avec avidité.

Puis les lèvres remontèrent sur son ventre, ses seins, et elles finirent sur sa gorge. Duo l'étreignit et saisit ses fesses à pleines mains, la pressant contre son sexe durci, puis caressa ses cuisses, les poussant à encercler sa propre taille. Elle gémit lorsqu'il la pénétra, cria sans parvenir à se retenir comme il se mouvait soigneusement en elle, et elle jouit comme jamais, juste avant que le cri de Duo ne réponde au sien.

Il souffla, se retira, et ôta le préservatif qu'il avait soigneusement mis en douce. Il le noua et le posa sur la table de nuit. Puis, il la regarda ; elle s'endormait, alanguie sur le lit.

Nue, les cheveux en bataille, abandonnée, elle était incroyablement belle.

Mal à l'aise, il la recouvrit, s'habilla et retourna sur le pont, en s'injuriant abondamment. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? ... Il venait de baiser Réléna ! Ce n'était rien de dire que les choses allaient mal !

_A suivre…_

**Duo (armé jusqu'aux dents, à Heero) : Tu l'as trouvée ?**

**Heero (armé pareil) : Non, elle n'est pas là…**

**Quatre (s'approchant innocemment) : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les mecs ?**

**Duo et Heero : On cherche Balkys.**

**Quatre : Elle n'est pas là.**

**Duo : Grrrrrr…..**

**Quatre : … Elle a dit qu'elle avait un exposé à finir, qu'elle ne serait pas dispo un petit moment… (Sursaute en réalisant le surarmement de ses amis) Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?**

**Heero : Tu as lu ce qu'elle a écrit, là ?**

**Quatre : Oui, mais euh, rassurez-vous, j'ai lu la suite, ça finit bien…**

**Duo : ELLE M'A FAIT COUCHE AVEC RELENA !**

**Voix de Réléna, de la chambre voisine : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…. On remet ça quand tu veux… !**

**Heero : TOI N'EN RAJOUTE PAS !**

**Voix de Réléna : Jaloux !**

**Heero : PARFAITEMENT JE SUIS JALOUX ! …**

**Duo (pose deux ou trois fusils pour venir enlacer Heero) : Mon pôv' Heechan tu te sens délaissé ?...**

**Heero : Je suis en tôle et voilà ! Pas moyen de vous laisser seuls !**

**Quatre : De quoi tu te plains, Heero, on a fait une super partie de cartes !**

**Réléna éclate de rire.**

**Heero (soupire) : Ca vaut pas un gros câlin de Duo… **

**Duo et Heero partent donc, Duo décidé à remonter le moral de son nippon dans les règles de l'art.**

**Réléna (arrive vers Quatre en robe de chambre) : Je comprends mieux ce qu'Heero lui trouve…**

**Quatre : Comme quoi, l'expérience, y a que ça de vrai… Bon, on n'a pas fini notre partie de tarot, tu viens remplacer Heero ?**

**Réléna : D'accord… Tu sais où est Balkys, au juste ?**

**Quatre : Dans le grenier, mais ne leur dis pas, surtout… **

**Voilà… La suite bientôt… Tout avis commentaire remarque menace de mort est le bienvenu… Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent même s'ils ne reviewent pas !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Ménage à Plein.**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance compliquée.**

**Couples : en fait c'est 2x1, 1xRn 2xH, 3x4, et un raton laveur… Pas de lemon ce coup-ci !**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : J'ai pondu ça après avoir lu sur un site de fan anglais ou américain, je ne sais plus, un long débat très pénible où l'on tentait de démontrer pourquoi Heero _ne pouvait pas_ être avec Relena… J'adore le 1x2/2x1, mais ça m'a gavé, alors j'ai fait ça pour essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord ! C'est un délire, bien sûr… **

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Shana : Merci J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Kaorulabelle**** : Merki aussi ! **

**Syt the Evil Angel**** : Eh eh eh tes prévisions chiffrées sont bonnes mais il y a un élément que tu n'as pas encore… Et oui c'est limite un viol mais pas de baston entre Heero et Duo il aura autre chose en tête… (Heero : ah, quoi ? – Tu verras plus tard !)**

**Lou999**** : T'es sure que tu fumes rien toi MDR ! Eh, Heero, viens voir ton mec se fait molester !...**

**Sania : Voilà la suite et désolée pour le retard… Félicitations pour ta remarque, effectivement « Relena » c'est une mauvaise transcription… Mais c'est l'écriture « traditionnelle » et beaucoup de noms dans Gundam sont mal transcrits… Je te prie donc de pardonner ça !**

**Je m'aplatis d'excuses mais j'ai vraiment croulé sous le boulot ces dernières semaines… Je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me botter les fesses dans vos reviews ça me motivera…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis à tous sont les bienvenus. **

**Ménage à Plein **

**Chapitre 3, où on trouve un briquet pour essayer d'avoir un peu de lumière dans ce tunnel…**

Relena se réveilla, et s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux, avec un grand sourire. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Puis se demanda un moment où elle était. Puis sursauta en portant sa main devant sa bouche, en s'en rappelant. Elle était dans la cabine de Duo, et elle avait fait l'amour avec lui... Car honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que ça avait été un viol... Jamais Heero ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir. Il l'avait toujours tout à fait satisfaite, mais jamais elle n'avait connu une telle explosion de ses sens.

Elle sursauta et remonta vivement le drap sur sa poitrine lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez... » Cria-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle souffla, soulagée, en reconnaissant à la jolie petite frimousse qui se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Salut, Relena ! Je peux entrer ?

-- Bien sûr, Hilde, je t'en prie !... »

Hilde referma soigneusement la porte et s'approcha :

« Alors, comment te sens tu ?... Contente de ta nuit ? »

Relena rougit, atrocement gêné, et Hilde éclata de rire et s'assit à côté d'elle au bord du lit. Elle ajouta, rigolant toujours :

« Il sait y faire, Duo, hein ?... »

Relena sourit, finalement soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Oui... Reconnut-elle. Il est doué !... »

Hilde lui sourit :

« Il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Dit-elle. Alors je lui dis que j'allais voir comment tu allais !... Bien, donc ?

-- Ça va... Un peu secouée... Rigola Relena. Tout aussi, tu as ?... »

Hilde opina.

« Moi, c'est l'inverse de toi... C'est lui qui ne voulait pas... Mais il m'avait sous-estimée !... »

Relena la regardait, surprise.

« Quoi ? Demanda Hilde.

-- Hier il m'a dit que... S'il était l'amant d'Heero... »

Hilde sourit, douce.

« Oui, ils sont ensemble depuis sept mois.

-- Alors, c'est vrai !... Soupira Relena. Ils sont... Amants...

-- Heero t'aime, Relena. Il vous aime tous les deux. S'il ne t'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il avait peur... Il voulait te le dire, et Duo croyait qu'il l'avait fait...

-- Duo... Lui, il savait que Heero et moi... ?...

-- Bien sûr. Il en est dingue de jalousie... Il est Heero comme un fou... Totalement, sans la moindre limite... Et il a peur de le perdre... Et plus que tout, peur de le perdre à cause de toi.

-- Mais... Et toi ?...

-- Oh, moi... »

Hilde détourna la tête et haussa les épaules, sans perdre son sourire.

« Moi, j'aime Duo. Il le sait. Il aimerait bien que je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, parce que lui ne m'aime pas... Il est devenu mon amant contraint et forcé, il l'est resté parce qu'il préfère que je couche avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui, quand j'en ai envie... Mais là, je crois qu'il va devoir se faire à l'idée que je vais rester près de lui...

-- Ah, pourquoi ?

-- Je suis enceinte. »

Relena sursauta, et Hilde lui sourit, véritablement radieuse :

« Depuis trois mois et demi !...

-- Tu veux le garder ?...

-- Bien sûr !... Je n'ai pas envie d'avorter et puis... C'est la première fois que je me sens si bien !... Avec un vrai but, tu sais, des envies d'avenir... Et Duo m'a dit qu'il voulait cet enfant, qu'il ne me lâcherait pas… Je sais qu'il m'aime à sa façon, pas comme Heero…Mais moi je suis heureuse de l'avoir, heureuse qu'il veille sur moi. Ca me suffit. Relena, il ne faut pas que tu doutes de Heero. Il t'aime vraiment. Et Duo aussi… Vous lui êtes aussi indispensables l'un que l'autre. Il ne faut pas que tu sois jalouse de lui… Duo est pas compliqué, tu sais… Si tu lui dis que tu comprends et que tu n'essayeras pas de lui voler Heero, que tu respectes les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, il te croira et il arrêtera de te considérer comme une rivale. »

Relena réfléchit un moment :

« Heero… Heero l'aime… vraiment ?

-- Oui. Et si toi, tu aimes vraiment Heero, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Il ne choisira jamais entre vous deux. Duo l'a compris. C'est pour ça que malgré sa jalousie, il a pris sur lui d'accepter que Heero sorte avec toi. »

Relena resta pensive. Dans un premier temps, il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec Duo… puisqu'elle n'avait que lui sous la main.

Duo brassait du noir. Il était à cheval sur sa chaise, les bras autour du dossier, complètement avachi, et, autour de lui, Howard et Al ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire. Ils avaient beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, ça semblait insoluble… Ils avaient localisé six bases susceptibles d'être celles où les jeunes gens étaient retenus, et affinaient les recherches. Elles étaient toutes isolées dans la campagne… Mais comment faire…

Un bruit d'hélices leur fit lever la tête tous trois, comme un marin entrait vivement :

« Howard ! Al ! Duo ! Sally Po est arrivée ! Son hélico est en train de se poser sur le pont !"

Ils gagnèrent le pont juste comme Sally descendait de l'appareil avec une autre chinoise, une jeune fille athlétique, vêtue traditionnellement, en mauve et blanc, les cheveux relevés en deux petits chignons qui lui faisaient deux petites cornes sur le crâne.

« Duo ! S'écria Sally, et elle sauta au cou du garçon pour le serrer dans ses bras, maternelle. Comment vas-tu ?

-- Content de te voir ! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

-- J'ai perdu de temps à essayer de rameuter ces idiots !... »

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille, et reprit :

« Je te présente He-Pao. »

He-Pao s'inclina, et Duo fit de même. Wufei l'avait bien briefé là-dessus.

«... La seule qui ait accepté de m'accompagner.

-- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que Wufei a fait pour nous.

-- Merci, répondit Duo.

--BIENVENUE ! » Cria joyeusement Howard en s'approchant, bras grand ouverts.

Duo regarda le vieil homme, encore très vert, serrer virilement Sally dans ses bras. Il la lâchait quand Hilde et Relena arrivèrent, attirées par le bruit. Relena sauta au cou de Duo et lui fit prestement la bise, ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'être gêné, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« ' Faudra qu'on parle, pour Heero. »

Duo leur regarda un moment, les yeux ronds, puis opina lentement.

He-Pao, les présentations faites, demanda vivement au garçon :

« Que faisons-nous ? Nous sommes à tes ordres. »

Duo fit la moue, et haussa les épaules. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et déclara sombrement :

« Je sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire... Je vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire, tout seul. »

Les laissant sidérés, il se tourna et fit quelques pas, tête basse. Le lourd silence ne dura pas, car Relena cria :

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, Duo ! Nous sommes là !... Et nous voulons t'aider !... Nous avons confiance en toi ! »

Duo se tourna et releva la tête. Il regardait l'hélicoptère. Il revint vers eux. L'appareil était assez grand...

« Il est à toi, l'hélico, Sally ?

-- Euh, oui... Balbutia la chinoise.

-- Bon. »

L'idée qui l'avait effleuré la veille devenait réalisable. Duo réfléchit un moment, puis déclara :

« Howard, je veux Deathscyth au max de sa furtivité. La peinture thermo-optique à neuf. Il faut que je sois invisible.

-- O.K. ! S'écria Howard, tout content que Duo reprenne du poil de la bête.

-- Je veux aussi l'endroit exact où ils sont retenus.

-- Pas de problème !

-- Et remettez-moi cet hélico à neuf. »

Howard se mit à sautiller sur place pour répétant : « Ouï oui ouï oui ouï oui ! ». Hilde demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Duo ?

-- Un coup de poker. Allez dans la salle, je vais vous expliquer ça. J'ai un dernier truc à voir avec Howard. »

Al, Sally,He-Pao, Relena et Hilde obéirent sans discuter. Ils s'installèrent, Al partit aux cuisines chercher un peu à boire et à manger, ce qui était toujours bien dans un briefing. En repartant, avec des trucs plein les bras, il entendit Duo et Howard, qui arrivaient. Howard pestait :

« Mais 10 secondes, c'est beaucoup trop court ! Tu ne pourras jamais...

-- Fais-le, Howard. C'est tout ce que je te demande. 10 secondes, ce sera déjà trop long si j'ai à le faire.

-- Mais...

-- Howard... Grogna Duo.

-- Bon, bon, OK…

-- Et pas un mot aux filles.

-- D'accord, d'accord... »

Ils croisèrent Al, et Duo l'aida à porter un peu ce qu'il avait, et ils retournèrent dans la salle. Une fois tout le monde installé, Duo expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait en tête.

« C'est rien de dire que c'est risqué. » Commenta Sally, bras croisés, après un silence.

Duo haussa les épaules. Il plia ses bras derrière sa tête et sourit :

« Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée ? »

Re-silence.

« Bon ! S'écria Relena. On s'y met ! »

Tout le monde la regarda, surpris.

« Duo a raison, on n'a aucune autre solution ! » Ajouta-t-elle vivement.

Howard rigola :

« Dis donc, c'est qu'elle a de l'énergie à revendre la princesse !

-- Tes gars sont au point, Howard ? Demanda Duo.

-- Ils sont au boulot. Ceux qui cherchent la base aussi.

-- Bien... Soupira Sally. Allons-y... Duo ?

-- Alors distribution des rôles... » Commença Duo.

* * *

Heero est allongé sur le ventre, sur sa couchette, et laissait Wufei le masser savamment. L'inactivité lui pesait, il avait mal au dos. 

« Tu es tendu comme un arc... Souffla le chinois.

-- Hn.

-- Il y a de quoi... Grogna Trowa, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Être enfermé sans rien pouvoir faire, c'est rageant !

-- Du calme, les gars ! Intervint doucement Quatre, assis en tailleur sur sa couchette. Duo prépare sûrement quelque chose !...

-- Dans combien de temps commence notre euh... Procès ? Demanda Trowa.

-- Demain matin, répondit Wufei. On n'a pas revu nos avocats... »

Ils rigolèrent.

« Je sens qu'on veut bien s'amuser… Soupira Trowa. Il faudrait quand même que l'on voie ce que l'on va vers leur dire.

-- Rien, ça me paraît très bien. » Grommela Heero.

Ils rigolèrent encore.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Treize suivi de son fidèle Zechs. Aussitôt, les quatre garçons se re-changèrent en terroristes glaciaux.

« Messieurs… Les salua Treize.

-- Général… Répondit Quatre, strictement poli. Colonel. » Ajouta-t-il pour Zechs.

Heero se redressa et les regarda.

« Nous venions vous inviter à la réception que nous donnons ce soir, avec nos amis de la Fondation Romfeller… Enfin, … Pas que vous ayez vraiment le choix, mais si vous acceptiez d'y venir de bon gré… »

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, et Trowa déclara, en se remettant à regarder dehors :

« Vous adorez nous exposer comme des bêtes de foire, décidemment… »

Treize et Zechs restèrent interdits.

Quatre leur sourit :

« Non, non, je sais que ça fait un choc, mais il n'est pas muet… »

Heero s'étirait le dos, et dit :

« La différence, c'est que si on accepte, on ira sur nos jambes au lieu d'être traîné par les cheveux, c'est ça ?

-- J'imagine… Soupira Wufei.

-- Bon, alors d'accord… bailla Heero. Les gars ?

-- Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix…. Renchérit Quatre en haussant les épaules.

-- Bien, sourit Treize, content de lui. Il est inutile de préciser que nous veillerons à ce que vous ne puissiez pas vous enfuir…

-- Parfaitement inutile… » Re-bailla Heero.

Il s'étirait toujours.

« Parfait. A ce soir donc, messieurs. »

Treize et Zechs partirent. Wufei rallongea d'autorité Heero et se remit à le masser.

« Détends-toi, Heero… Murmura le chinois, sourcils froncés.

-- Hn.

-- Bon, ben ça nous occupera… » Soupira Quatre.

* * *

Duo faisait quelques réglages dans le cockpit de Deathscyth. Ils avaient intercepté les invitations aux membres de la Fondation Romfeller. Duo allait s'inviter. Il était tout disposé à offrir à ces braves gens un magnifique feu d'artifice.

« Ca a l'air au poil… Dit-il. Tu es fin prêt, _buddy_… »

Il entendit quelqu'un qui s'approchait et Relena se pencha par l'ouverture du cockpit :

« Ca va, Duo ? Je t'ai apporté du café…

-- Euh… Hésita le garçon. Oui, oui, ça va… Merci… Ajouta-t-il en prenant le mug qu'elle lui tendait. Ca va, Deathscyth est paré …!...

-- Et toi ?

-- Moi aussi. »

Relena s'assit sur la petite plate-forme que faisait la porte du Gundam ouverte, et dit :

« Je peux te faire une confidence, Duo ?

-- Euh…

-- J'ai toujours trouvé que Deathscyth avait beaucoup plus de classe que Wing… »

Duo rigola, et s'extirpa de son siège pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je peux te faire une confidence, Relena ?

-- Euh…

-- T'es beaucoup moins conne que je pensais. »

Elle le regarda, interdite, puis rigola, comme lui buvait une gorgée de café avec un air particulièrement innocent.

« Toi aussi, tu es moins bête que je pensais… Mais… Il faut quand même qu'on parle.

-- Oui. »

Lourd silence.

« Relena, je n'ai qu'un chose à te demander, reprit Duo, si sérieux qu'elle en frémit. Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Heero ? »

Elle le fixa, stupéfaite. Il reprit, voulant être sûr qu'elle comprenne :

« Est-ce que tu es certaine que c'est pas une passade, un fantasme de prince charmant, enfin tu vois… ? Relena,… Je… »

Il inspira.

« … J'aime Heero comme un fou… Et j'en ai chié pour le conquérir… Et je sais qu'il m'aime, et qu'il est bien avec moi… Mais… »

Il la regarda :

« Je sais qu'il t'aime aussi.

-- Je l'aime vraiment, Duo… »

Elle sourit. Elle avait compris ce qu'il craignait. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Je l'aime. Ce n'est pas une passade. Ni le fantasme d'une sale petite fille riche pour un mauvais garçon… Au début, oui, c'est vrai que c'est ça qui m'a attiré… Mais après, c'est devenu autre chose… Quand j'ai appris à le connaître, je l'ai aimé vraiment… Crois-moi ; Duo, je ne me serais pas autant accrochée à ce point à un garçon qui passait son temps à vouloir me tuer si je ne l'avais pas vraiment aimé.

-- C'est vrai qu'il est très doué pour essayer de tuer les gens qu'il aime. »

Ils rirent.

« Mais… Reprit Relena. Hilde m'a expliqué, pour vous deux et… Je crois que j'ai compris… Et que je vais essayer d'accepter de… De le partager, avec toi… Puisque toi aussi, tu l'aimes, … et qu'il t'aime… J'ai tout compris, maintenant… Je trouvais votre relation tellement bizarre ! Rigola-t-elle. J'étais vraiment aveugle…

-- Oh, je comprends… Moi aussi, je voulais pas croire que tu l'aimais pour de vrai… Relena ?

-- Oui, Duo ?

-- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-- Oh, bien sûr ! Quoi ?

-- Je voudrais… S'il m'arrive quelque chose… Ce soir ou plus tard… Que tu prennes soin d'Heero et aussi… Que tu t'occupes de Hilde… »

Il y eut un silence, et Duo reprit douloureusement :

« Heero, il t'aura, toi… Mais Hilde, elle n'aura plus personne. »

Emue, Relena sourit :

« Je te le jure, Duo Je veillerai sur eux… ! »

Et elle ajouta, resserrant sa main sur son épaule :

« Mais essaye de rester en vie, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

-- J'vais essayer. »

Il vida sa tasse et ajouta :

« Et j'aimerais bien que ça dépende que de moi. »

_**A suivre…**_

**Duo : Bon ben ça s'arrange…**

**Heero : Connaissant Balkys, j'ai un doute… Dis, chère auteuse ?**

**Balkys : Oué ?**

**Heero : Y en a encore long ?**

**Balkys : Oué.**

**Heero : Alors y va y avoir un os.**

**Relena : Ah, effectivement…**

**Balkys : Ben oué. Vous pensiez quand même pas vous en tirer comme ça ?**

**Duo et Heero : On peut toujours rêver…**

**Balkys : Vous commencez à me connaître pourtant…**

**Quatre : Au fait Balkys, tu as oublié de citer les sources de la chanson de Duo au chapitre précédent…**

**Balkys : Ah oups… Bon, ben… Euh ! Le premier qui la trouve gagne toute mon estime !**

**Quatre : Ouh, ça va être motivant ça…**

**Heero : Oui. Très.**

**Duo : Bon, et quand, la suite ?**

**Balkys (feuillette son agenda) : Euh, j'ai un gros boulot pour le 23… Donc, ben, après ?...**

**Heero : Dis donc mais tu bosses vraiment ton DEA alors ?**

**Balkys : Ben oui, je travaille sur vous, ça motive…**

**Relena : Vu comme ça…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Ménage à Plein.**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance compliquée.**

**Couples : en fait c'est 2x1, 1xR, 2xH, 3x4, et un raton laveur… Pas de lemon ce coup-ci !**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : J'ai pondu ça après avoir lu sur un site de fan anglais ou américain, je ne sais plus, un long débat très pénible où l'on tentait de démontrer pourquoi Heero _ne pouvait pas_ être avec Relena… J'adore le 1x2/2x1, mais ça m'a gavé, alors j'ai fait ça pour essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord ! C'est un délire, bien sûr… **

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Kaorulabelle**** : Merki bicoup ! DEA : Diplôme d'Etudes Approfondies bac +5 en France… Y a une peu plus d'action là… J'espère que ça va te plaire !**

**Ephemeris**** : Merci… Relena est chiante mais moi finalement je l'aime bien… En VO elle est presk supportable et puis, un peu de douceur même niaise entre deux bastons… LOL ! Le site de débat houlà ma pauvre y en a pleins ! Pour un bon bilan de la question vas voir : ****http/ ...ça calme bien :p... J'espère que tu lis bien l'anglais !**

**SanzoGirl**** : Oui oui, euh… Là ça se complique un peu… J'espère que tu vas pas te fâcher… Promis ça se finit bien !**

**Lou999 : Merki bicoup aussi chère fidèle lecteuse :p… J'espère que la suite va te plaire…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis à tous sont les bienvenus.**

**Ménage à Plein **

**Chapitre 4, où … Ah ben non… Raté… ?**

Heero soupira, comme Wufei verdissait, et que Quatre et Trowa se contentaient d'arborer des yeux ronds.

« Un _bracelet_ ! » S'étrangla le chinois.

Les soldats ricanèrent.

« C'est ça ou un collier ! » Fit l'un d'eux avec un sourire mauvais.

Heero soupira encore et leur tendit son bras gauche avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Émetteur ? Lâcha-t-t-il négligemment, comme on lui installait l'engin.

-- Pas seulement, répondit le soldat. Il est muni d'un explosif... Si vous essayez de l'enlever, ou de vous enfuir...

-- Intéressant... » Commenta le japonais.

Pas très esthétique. Mais pas question qu'il perde une main, il avait besoin des deux pour piloter Wing. Le soldat regarda Wufei, profondément sadique :

« Alors, bracelet ou collier ? »

Toujours vert, Wufei tendit son bras en atomisant le soldat du regard. Trowa et Quatre se laissèrent faire sans plus de résistance, puis ils suivirent les soldats jusqu'à la salle de bal. Il y avait des dames en belles robes et des hommes en grande tenue d'apparat.

« On est gentil ou pas ? Demanda Trowa.

-- On verra... soupira Quatre.

-- On se tient, décréta Heero. Ça ne sert à rien de les provoquer. Mais on essaye de ne pas se perdre, et pas d'alcool.

-- OK. » Approuvèrent les trois autres.

* * *

Dans une crique cachée les regards, sur le pont du grand bateau, les Sweepers regardaient fièrement Deathscyth, flambant neuf. Ils s'étaient réellement défoncés. Duo regardait son bébé avec des yeux pétillants, les poings sur les hanches. Ça allait faire mal.

« Bon ! S'exclama-t-il vivement. Ben on va y aller ! »

Il se tourna vers les autres, tout content. Relena était souriante, Hilde très inquiète, Sally souriait, He-Pao était décidée, Howard très content de ses gars, que le grand sourire de Duo rendait encore plus heureux.

« Je pars en premier, reprit le garçon. Sally, He-Pao, vous suivez une demi-heure après avec l'hélico et… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Hilde se jetait contre lui, en gémissant :

« Duo, je veux venir avec toi !... »

Il soupira et la repoussa en répliquant, doux et ferme :

« Pour la 15e fois, Hilde, c'est non... »

Il ajouta en caressant son ventre, à peine arrondi :

« Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. »

Elle retint un sanglot. Il eut un sourire et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je veux plus que tu te mettes en danger, c'est compris, Hilde ?... »

Elle fourra sa tête dans son cou et hoqueta:

« Je veux pas te perdre...

-- Que tu sois là ou pas, le danger sera le même pour moi. Et même, je veux être tranquille de te savoir à l'abri. _Understood_ ?

-- _Verstehet_… »

Il sourit et ajouta :

« Hilde, s'il m'arrive quelque chose... »

Elle frémit.

«... Notre petit, s'il te plaît... Appelle-le Solo. »

Elle le regarda sans trop savoir si elle devait rire ou pleurer, renifla, et demanda, surprise elle-même de la demande :

« Et si c'est une fille ? »

Duo réfléchit deux secondes et répondit dans un souffle :

« Helen. »

Il embrassa fougueusement sa petite allemande.

« Au revoir, Hilde. »

Et la serra dans ses bras encore un peu, le temps que Relena s'approche et qu'ils échangent un regard. La princesse sourit au garçon des rues, et ce dernier poussa tendrement Hilde vers Relena, qui passa ses bras autour d'elle, réconfortante.

Puis le garçon s'agrippa au filin et monta dans son gundam, saluant les autres de la main. Le cockpit se referma, et les yeux de Deathscyth brillèrent. La voix de Duo retentit une dernière fois :

« A plus, tout le monde ! »

Et là, Deathscyth disparut. Howard, qui s'était avancé près des deux jeunes filles, cria :

« C'est parfait, Duo !... Le revêtement thermo-optique est _parfait_ ! »

Ils entendirent Duo rire, sentirent le souffle quand Deathscyth décolla, et le gundam partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Hilde pleurait en silence. Relena la resserra contre elle.

« Ça va aller, ne crains rien... Ça va très bien aller...

-- C'est tellement risqué...

-- Il ne risque rien, il est plus fort qu'eux. »

Elles ne remarquèrent pas la mine un peu crispée d'Howard, qui pensait :

« 10 secondes, Duo. Pourvu que tu n'aies pas à le faire... »

* * *

Le bal battait son plein. Après un long moment passé sur la piste de danse, où Quatre avait tenté d'apprendre les rudiments de la valse à ses trois amis, à la stupéfaction des autres invités, les quatre jeunes gens avaient fait une razzia sur le buffet, puis, emportant deux plateaux pleins, étaient allés se poser sagement dans un coin, le plus loin possible de l'orchestre. Car Quatre avait réussi à piquer un violon et une flûte traversière, et Trowa et lui jouait un duet très doux, assis en tailleur au sol, et Heero et Wufei, le premier debout contre le mur, un pied contre ce dernier et les bras croisés, le second assis à genoux au sol, les écoutaient pour ainsi dire religieusement. Un petit cercle d'amateurs s'était formé autour d'eux, mais ils n'en avaient cure.

La sérénité des quatre terroristes impressionnait beaucoup les membres de la Fondation, très surpris que leurs si redoutables ennemis soient aussi jeunes et surtout, aussi tranquilles.

Le duc Dermail, qui s'entretenait avec Treize, lui dit :

« Ces jeunes gens sont vraiment surprenants.

-- Oui, leur dévotion est réellement impressionnante. Ils n'ont pas exprimé le plus petit doute sur leur cause depuis le début de leur détention.

-- Je me demande si ce procès public est une bonne idée, finalement...

-- Truqué comme il est prévu, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose... Soupira Treize.

-- Il ne faudrait pas que leur détermination influence l'opinion publique...

-- Nous saurons faire passer ça pour du fanatisme. »

Zechs s'approcha de deux hommes, comme le duc reprenait :

« C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas retrouvé le cinquième, tout de même...

-- Moi, je trouve surtout surprenant qu'il n'ait rien tenté, intervint le blond.

-- Oui, reconnut Treize.

-- Mais que voudriez-vous qu'il fasse, tout seul... » Fit dédaigneusement le duc.

Le cercle autour des pilotes applaudit sans retenue les deux concertistes, ce qui arracha un sourire à Heero qui se redressa, et décida d'aller regarder un peu dehors.

La nuit était noire depuis un moment, mais le parc et la cour du grand manoir en forme de U étaient très bien éclairés, par de grands projecteurs. Eux étaient au premier étage du bâtiment central. La cour était vide, à part quelques soldats, et des Taurus patrouillaient dans le parc.

Et Heero resta un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, à regarder la cour. Relena n'avait pas donné signe de vie, sans doute bloquée par sa position officielle. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Prendre position pour eux n'aurait pu que nuire à son royaume. Et Duo ?... Comme il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec lui... À toute chose malheur est bon, ça lui avait permis d'échapper à l'arrestation... Mais Heero ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait dit. Il espérait avoir l'occasion de le revoir, et de lui demander pardon.

L'avisant, le duc, Treize et Zechs vinrent l'entourer.

« Vous passez une bonne soirée, j'espère, 01 ? fit ironiquement le duc.

-- Excellent buffet, répondit laconiquement Heero, sans le regarder. Quoi que un peu lourd.

-- Un peu lourd ! Sursauta le duc.

-- Ça ne vaut pas de bons sushis. » Ajouta Heero.

Treize et Zechs sourirent. Le blond demanda :

« Depuis quand faites-vous dans l'humour, 01 ? »

Heero fronça soudain les sourcils. Il avait cru voir, comme un projecteur balayait la cour, la lumière se troubler très légèrement, comme à travers de l'eau. Avait-il rêvé ?... Ou était-ce… ?

Sous les yeux ronds des trois hommes, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha dehors. Il fronçait toujours les sourcils, et les trois aristocrates crurent un moment qu'il avait perdu la raison, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire cristallin retentisse aux oreilles de tous. Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage de Heero, comme ses trois amis accouraient, bousculant presque le duc et ses acolytes. Quatre s'exclama :

« Je vous l'avais dit, j'en étais sûr ! »

Toute l'assemblée regardait à présent dehors, et tous se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé ce rire… Car dehors, il n'y avait rien... Ou plutôt, il paraissait ne rien y avoir. Duo attendit d'être sûr que tout le monde regardait, pour appuyer en souriant sur le bouton qui désactivait le mode furtif.

Et Deathscyth apparut à quelques mètres des fenêtres.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde... Excusez-moi, je sais que j'ai pas été invité... »

Il se tut et reprit :

« Alors les gars, contents de me voir ? »

Les yeux de Heero pétillaient de bonheur. Duo, son Duo était venu pour les sauver!...

Quatre répliqua :

« T'en as mis, un temps !...

-- Ma peinture était rayée... »

Il ajouta :

« Quand on s'invite à une soirée de cette classe, il faut quand même soigner son allure... »

Quatre et Wufei rigolèrent, et Heero et Trowa sourirent, amusés.

Duo reprit :

« Bon... Excusez-moi les gars, il faut que je négocie notre affaire, maintenant... Général Khushrenada ?... N'essayez pas de vous cacher, derrière Heero, vous dépassez trop… Bonsoir, Colonel Merquize... Toujours aussi joli, votre masque...

-- Puis-je savoir ce que vous espérez ? Cracha Treize, furieux de ce qu'il considérait comme de la pure provocation.

-- J'ai des amies qui vont bientôt arriver avec un hélicoptère... J'aimerais beaucoup que vous laissiez mes potes monter dedans.

-- Et pourquoi le ferai-je, je vous prie ! »

Le ton acerbe n'échappa pas au pilote de Deathscyth, qui répliqua :

« Parce que sinon, je m'autodétruis. »

Un silence stupéfait lui répondit. Quelques dames dans l'assemblée s'évanouirent, et, après une longue minute, Duo reprit, glacial :

« Je vous laisserais _jamais_ nous rouler encore qu'une seule fois dans la fange, général. Et cette autodestruction aurait _déjà_ eu lieu si la mort des gens présents à votre petite fête avait suffi à garantir la paix pour les colonies. Les quatre autres gundam sont intacts. Ils peuvent accueillir de nouveaux pilotes. Je suis prêt à mourir et je sais que mes amis le sont aussi.

-- Mission acceptée, dit fermement Heero.

-- Vas-y, renchérit Quatre sur le même ton.

-- Nos vies n'ont aucune importance, ajouta Wufei.

-- Aucune. » Confirma Trowa.

Ils sourirent tous les cinq, et les quatre prisonniers se retournèrent, bras croisé et regard dur, vers leurs ennemis. Duo reprit :

« Commencez par dire à vos Taurus d'arrêter d'approcher dans mon dos. »

Les Taurus furent stoppés, et Treize, Zechs, le duc et Lady Une s'isolèrent à un moment. Heero et ses amis se regardèrent, le débat était houleux, visiblement.

« À votre avis ? Demanda Quatre.

-- Ils vont céder, et Wufei.

-- Oui... Le duc panique complètement... Ajouta Trowa, et effectivement, le vieil homme était affolé.

-- ' Vont essayer de négocier... » Fit Heero.

Il se retourna, s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contempla Deathscyth. C'est vrai qu'il avait de l'allure, ce gundam, avec sa peinture à neuf... Il sourit rêveusement lorsque la grosse main noire se tendit vers lui, et qu'un doigt métallique aussi grand que lui effleura délicatement sa tête. Duo dut réellement prendre sur lui pour ne pas attraper Heero et l'amener jusqu'à son cockpit.

Treize revint de la fenêtre. Il contenait très difficilement sa colère. Duo arrêta de s'amuser à faire guili-gundam à Heero, qui grimaça, dépité, lorsque la main s'éloigna de lui, et regarda le général.

« Je crois que vous bluffez, déclara ce dernier.

-- V'là aut'chose… Soupira Duo.

-- Vous n'oserez jamais causer la mort de tous les innocents, et surtout les innocentes, qu'il y a ici. ».

Il y eût encore un silence. Ils entendirent Duo cracher :

« La pitié ? »

Quatre souffla pour ses amis, qui pouffèrent :

« Gneeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuu… Mauvaise réponse ! »

Et à la plus grande horreur de l'assemblée des aristocrates, le rire éclata comme une bombe, et quelques dames s'évanouirent encore, car ce n'était plus le rire léger et cristallin de Duo Maxwell, mais celui, atrocement cruel, du Shinigami. Devant l'air stupéfait de Treize, Trowa dit :

«Oups, je crois que vous l'avez fâché, général... »

Et Treize n'eut que le temps de jeter un oeil à Trowa, qu'il se retourna vers le gundam d'où sortait une voix furieuse :

« La pitié !... Parce que vous avez pitié de mes parents, vous ! De ma bande !... Vous vous êtes demandé combien il y avait d'enfants quand vous avez bombardé l'église Maxwell ! COMBIEN DE GOSSES Y SONT MORTS BRULES VIFS ! Et vous implorez ma pitié ! »

Lourd silence.

Un Taurus qui s'était imprudemment approché, croyant que Duo, trop en colère, ne le voyait pas, se retrouva tranché en deux par sa faux thermique allumée en un éclair, comme le pilote de Deathscyth hurlait :

«VOUS J'AI DIT ON RESTE LOIN ! »

Puis le gundam se retourna vers Treize. Les yeux verts de la machine semblaient jeter des éclairs.

« L'hélico arrive, général. Décidez-vous, VITE ! » Cracha encore Duo.

Treize regarda ses quatre prisonniers, qui le contemplaient avec un sourire, plus ou moins grand, mais toujours très ironique.

« Inutile d'en appeler à sa raison ? Soupira le général.

-- 'Faudrait déjà qu'il en ait l'une. » Répondit Wufei.

Treize retourna vers Zechs, le duc tout blanc, assis sur un fauteuil, et Lady Une.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix... Soupira-t-il. Dites-moi, Lady Une, combien avons-nous de Taurus, ici ?

-- Nous en avions 100 il y a quelques minutes.

-- Parfait... Je vous propose donc de faire semblant de céder, et de lancer les Taurus dès qu'ils seront assez loin de bâtiments. Seul, le 02 ne pourra pas en venir à bout.

-- Excellent plan, votre Excellence ! » Approuva Lady Une.

Zechs soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir son Tallgeese sous la main.

« Faites, Treize… Soupira le duc. Et détruisez-moi ce provocateur !

-- À vos ordres ! »

Treize revint vers la fenêtre, comme l'hélico approchait.

« Bien. Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de céder... » Dit-il.

Quatre murmura, pour n'être entendu que de ses amis :

« Il ment… Ils vont essayer de nous tendre un piège...

-- Duo doit l'avoir prévu, ne crains rien... » Lui répondit Trowa sur le même ton.

L'hélicoptère atterrit tranquillement à côté de Deathscyth.

Après que les quatre bracelets explosifs aient été désactivés, et balancés par la fenêtre par les adolescents, ces derniers descendirent dans la cour, accompagné par Zechs, et, comme ses amis grimpaient dans l'hélico, Heero contempla un instant Deathscyth. Zechs dit :

« À bientôt, 01. En combat loyal.

-- Hn. » Répondit Heero, avant de monter à son tour.

L'appareil décolla aussitôt. Les quatre jeunes gens soupirèrent et allaient avoir qui pilotait. Sally et He-Pao les saluèrent joyeusement :

« Alors, les garçons, ça va ?

--' Rarement été si content de vous voir ! » Souffla Wufei.

Heero se pencha sur le radar : Deathscyth n'avait pas bougé.

« K'so ! ... Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Grogna-t-il.

-- Que vous soyez assez loin, crétin ! » lui répondit la voix de Duo, par la radio.

Heero sursauta :

« Tu nous entends, Duo ? Tu vas bien ?

-- Jusqu'ici, oui...Et mèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèrde ! Ah les salauds ! J'en étais sûr ! Foncez, les filles, ils lâchent les Taurus ! »

Sally et He-Pao augmentèrent la vitesse de leur engin, boosté par les Sweepers, comme Duo continuait de pester :

« Putain ils vont tâter de ma faux ! SHINIGAMI LIIIIIVES !... »

Une série d'explosions retentit aux oreilles des occupants de l'hélicoptère.

« … Et je me contenterai pas de la façade de la prochaine fois, connard !... Foutez le camp, Sally, compris ? Vous occupez pas de moi !... 7, 8, 9... Eh, ma peinture toute neuve !... Rah, tu vas voir toi !... 17,18 ... Bon sang mais y en a combien !... »

Le radar de l'hélico était couvert de petits points rouges.

« Beaucoup... Lui répondit Heero. On est hors d'atteinte, Duo... Passe en mode furtif et fous le camp !...

-- Tu me prends pour un con !... Si vous êtes hors d'atteinte... Ah toi couché !... C'est parce que je les tiens hors d'atteinte ! ... 31 ... Merde merde merde… Il y en a trop, beaucoup trop... »

Silence radio.

« Duo ! Cria Heero.

-- Foutez le camp.

--... Duo ?

-- Dites à Hilde que je lui demande pardon.

-- Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que...

-- Je t'aime, Heero. Pardon. Adieu.

--DUO ! »

Le cri de Heero fut recouvert par le bruit d'une gigantesque explosion. Heero, paniqué, sortie du cockpit en courant, bousculant Trowa et Wufei, pour se précipiter à l'arrière de l'appareil, la vitre, et s'écroula sur le sol.

Plus un Taurus à l'horizon.

L'autodestruction de Deathscyth les avait anéantis.

Trowa et Wufei arrivèrent juste à temps pour empêcher Heero, qui avait saisi un parachute, de se jeter dehors. Wufei l'assomma d'un magnifique coup sur la nuque, et Trowa alla le coucher sur une couverture, comme Sally criait soudain :

« Wufei ! Trowa ! Heero ! Venez vite ! Quatre a eu un malaise ! »

Trowa et Wufei accoururent. He-Pao leur jeta un regard désespéré. Wufei se précipita vers Sally :

« Je prends ta place, occupe-toi d'eux ! »

Sally se hâta au chevet de Quatre, inconscient, que Trowa avait pris dans ses bras.

« C'est son empathie... Murmura le français. Il a du... Duo... La douleur de Heero... Trop dur à ressentir... »

Sally examina le petit arabe.

« Ça va, son coeur bat normalement... Mon dieu, pauvre Quatre... Ressentir ça… Où est Heero ?

-- À côté, on l'a assommé, dit Wufei. Il voulait sauter, rejoindre Duo...

-- Duo... »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'hélicoptère. Puis Sally secoua la tête, ravalant ses larmes :

« On pleurera plus tard ! … Il ne faut pas qu'il ait fait ça pour rien !... J'ai des sédatifs, je vais en donner à Heero et Quatre ... Ca ira, vous autres ? »

Trowa opina. Wufei déclara :

« Ça ira. »

Et il ajouta, crachant entre ses dents :

« Treize nous paiera ça au centuple !

-- Je vais contacter Howard … dit He-Pao.

-- Non, la comm' risque être interceptée ! » S'exclama Trowa.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard pitoyable :

« Mais nous devons ... Prévenir Hilde… et les Sweepers... Pour Duo... »

Sally soupira. Hilde... Bon sang... Elle secoua la tête et se leva :

« No, He-Pao, Trowa a raison. Hilde le saura bien assez tôt. »

Trowa souleva le corps mou de Quatre et le transporta à l'arrière, suivant Sally. Heero était en train de reprendre connaissance, assis, il se frottait la nuque. Sally déplia une autre couverture et Trowa coucha Quatre dessus. Heero les regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-- Évanoui. Son empathie, je pense... Le choc. Et toi, ça va ?

-- Ça ira... Vous n'y avez pas été de main morte... »

Trowa eut un micro sourire gêné.

«... Mais merci... Vous m'avez empêché de faire une belle bêtise ... Comme si... Comme si il y avait encore quoi que ce soit à faire... »

Sally revint avec une trousse, et prépara une seringue pour Quatre :

« Voilà, ça l'aidera… Heero ?

-- Non merci, Sally. Ça ira. » Répondit le Soldat Parfait.

Il se mit dos à la paroi, plia ses genoux contre son torse, enfouit sa tête dedans, et replia ses bras autour. Trowa soupira et fit signe à Sally de sortir. Ils retournèrent dans le cockpit.

« Alors ? Demanda He-Pao.

-- Quatre va dormir quelques heures... Soupira Sally.

-- Et Heero ? S'enquit Wufei.

-- Il vient de repasser en mode « huître ». Répondit Trowa.

-- Merde ! » Jura Wufei.

Devant l'air intrigué des deux jeunes femmes, Trowa expliqua :

« C'est ainsi qu'il se met qu'on quelque chose cloche,... Il se replie comme ça et est complètement coupé de tout.

-- Et... Ça s'arrête comment ? » Demanda Sally, inquiète.

Wufei soupira :

« À notre connaissance, il n'y avait que Duo qui arrivait à le faire revenir… Sinon, ça peut prendre des jours.

-- Relena y arrivera peut-être... Espéra tout haut He-Pao.

-- Relena ! » Sursautèrent Trowa et Wufei.

Sally leur expliqua rapidement comment la princesse de Sank s'était retrouvée chez les Sweepers. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux. L'aube pointait lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le pont du navire.

Hilde, Relena et les autres se précipitèrent. Sally descendit la première, épuisée. Elle trouva la force de sourire, triste, aux deux adolescentes, et vers elles. Elle dit à Relena :

« Heero est dedans, Relena, vas vite le voir... Je m'occupe de Hilde... »

Relena, soulagée, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appareil, croisant He-Pao et Wufei, qui descendaient, et Trowa, qui venait de soulever Quatre, toujours inconscient, dans ses bras, lui dit :

« Il est là, Relena...Fais-le revenir, s'il te plait… »

Elle avisa Heero, toujours recroquevillé contre la paroi, et soudain, elle se pétrifia, comprenant : Sally qui _allait s'occuper de Hilde_… Heero replié sur lui-même…

« Trowa ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ne me dis pas… que Duo … ? »

Il grimaça un sourire, elle crut qu'il allait pleurer.

« 02… est tombé. » dit-il péniblement.

Relena sentit la foudre s'abattre sur elle. Duo… Mort ?... Elle regarda le français descendre de l'appareil, chargé de son précieux fardeau.

Puis elle se reprit et se tourna vivement vers Heero. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, posa une main sur son épaule :

« Heero ?... Heero… C'est moi, c'est ta Relena… Réponds-moi, Heero… »

Elle se mit à caresser sa tête doucement, gratouillant dans ses cheveux, en se serrant contre lui, sans cesser de l'appeler, d'une voix douce. Il finit par lever un visage cadavérique vers elle, articulant péniblement :

« Ré… lé… na ?...

-- Oui mon amour, je suis là…

-- Relena… »

Il se jeta brusquement contre elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras :

« Heero, mon ange… »

Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent de l'hélico. Les Sweepers étaient partagés entre la douleur d'avoir perdu leur « petit frère », et la rage de le venger, et vite. Trowa était parti coucher Quatre. Wufei discutait avec Howard et Al, et Hilde sanglotait dans les bras de Sally. Le silence se fit à l'apparition du japonais. Mais ce dernier échappa des mains de sa princesse pour se précipiter vers la frêle allemande, qu'il arracha des bras de Sally pour la serrer contre lui à l'étouffer :

« Hilde, Hilde… Ne pleure pas… Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures… Calme-toi… Dis-toi qu'il est enfin en paix, qu'il a retrouvé tous ceux qu'il avait perdus… Il… Je vais m'occuper de toi, Hilde, ne crains rien… Je… On ne va pas te laisser tomber… N'aie pas peur… »

Relena s'était approchée rapidement. Profondément émue, elle entoura les deux jeunes gens de ses bras.

« Oui, je vais veiller sur vous… » Pensa-t-elle.

**A suivre….**

**Duo : Balkys ! Tu pourrais prévenir !**

**Balkys : Mais euh…**

**Duo : Bon, quelqu'un va chercher un verre d'eau ?**

**Relena : J'y vais…**

**Balkys : Mais je savais pas qu'il était aussi émotif moi !**

**Quatre : Oui, c'est bizarre, depuis le temps qu'on se fait tuer, il devrait être habitué…**

**Duo (soupire) : En plus l'autodestruction c'est quand même sa chasse gardée…**

**Trowa (arrive) : Il s'est évanoui ?**

**Quatre : Oui, quand Duo s'est fait sauter…**

**Hilde : Et ça joue au « Soldat Parfait »…**

**Duo (tient Heero dans les vappes et agite sa main pour lui faire de l'air) : Une chance qu'il ne soit pas cardiaque…**

**Balkys : Pas solides ces héros…**

**Relena (revient) : Oh c'est un cœur tendre tu sais…**

**Duo : Bon, et tu m'as tué, au fait, toi !**

**Balkys : Euh, … **

**Trowa : Pourtant ça en a l'air…**

**Quatre : Eh les gars ! Je vous ai déjà dit que ça finissait bien !**

… **Alors on tape pas tout de suite merci !...**

**Je vous mets la suite très vite ! Promis !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Ménage à Plein.**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance compliquée.**

**Couples : en fait c'est 2x1, 1xR, 2xH, 3x4, et un raton laveur… Pas de lemon ce coup-ci !**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : J'ai pondu ça après avoir lu sur un site de fan anglais ou américain, je ne sais plus, un long débat très pénible où l'on tentait de démontrer pourquoi Heero _ne pouvait pas_ être avec Relena… J'adore le 1x2/2x1, mais ça m'a gavé, alors j'ai fait ça pour essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord ! C'est un délire, bien sûr… **

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume je répondrais aux reviews à la fin du chapitre… Vous verrez vite pourquoi…**

**Ménage à Plein **

**Chapitre 5, où on pleure pas mal mais bon ça va quand même mieux…**

L'explosion de Deathscyth avait tout détruit à 50 mètres à la ronde. Les soldats patrouillaient pourtant, car Treize voulait le cadavre du pilote 02.

Trois soldats firent une pause sous un arbre. Le plus jeune prit sa gourde. Le brun râla :

« Impossible !... Il ne doit rien en rester de ce gosse !...

-- Pas dit... Le 01 avait bien survécu... dit le jeune.

-- Ouais. 'Sont pas normaux ces petits gars... »

Le brun sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le front. Il l'essuya en pestant :

« Putain, voilà qu'il se met à pleuvoir ! »

Ses deux compagnons le fixaient soudain avec des yeux ronds. Le plus jeune leva la tête vers l'arbre, au-dessus d'eux, en murmurant :

«...Merde alors ! »

Il se mit à grimper à l'arbre.

« Ben kess y a ? fit le brun.

-- Ta goutte... Lui dit l'autre. C'était du sang... »

Ils regardèrent leur compagnon disparaître dans les branches. Puis ils entendirent:

« Eh, il est là, les gars !... »

Ils se regardèrent, contents, et le brun prenait son talkie-walkie lorsque le jeune cria :

« LES GARS !

-- Quoi ! Fit le troisième.

-- Putain,... Dites leur devenir avec un toubib !...

--QUOI !

--... Il est pas mort ! »

Quelques heures plus tôt, toutes les télés de la galaxie annonçaient la spectaculaire évasion des quatre pilotes, catastrophe pour la paix et surtout, la mort du cinquième, qui s'était autodétruit pour couvrir la fuite de ses camarades, allant jusqu'au bout de son fanatisme.

Treize ne jugea pas bon de modifier ces nouvelles. Il acheta grassement le silence des trois soldats, et c'est sous le sceau du secret que le pilote 02, dans un état critique, fut hospitalisé.

* * *

Relena se promenait sur le pont, prenant l'air. Hilde dormait, aidée par des sédatifs, Heero aussi, mais lui ne savait pas que c'était aussi grâce à des calmants... Ils étaient parvenus à les glisser dans son jus d'orange sans qu'il s'en rende compte. 

Relena réfléchissait. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'aurait pu que se réjouir de la disparition de Duo... Mais là, elle ne le pouvait pas, et l'annonce de sa mort confirmée par Oz l'avait réellement bouleversée. Outre qu'ayant appris à le connaître, elle s'était mise à l'apprécier, la douleur de Heero, et la détresse de Hilde, avait achevé de l'abattre. Mais elle se devait de tenir pour eux, pour Heero, comme elle l'avait juré à Duo.

Hilde ne pouvait pas rester avec les garçons. Elle allait l'emmener avec elle à Sank. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à l'intégrer dans son personnel, et à lui fournir de faux papiers. Il fallait qu'elle joigne Payan.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'on l'interpella. Elle sursauta et avisa Wufei, qui, assis sur un banc, regardait l'horizon. Elle vint vers lui.

« Ça va, Wufei ? » S'enquit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle s'assit près de lui, et il finit par dire :

« Il était fort... »

Il y eut un silence, puis il ajouta :

« Je l'avais sous-estimé. Il était réellement fort. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait un tel courage et... Une telle abnégation. »

Relena sourit.

« Je crois que nous l'avions tous sous-estimé, reprit-il. Parce qu'il faisait tout pour... Il n'y avait que Heero qui l'avait vraiment compris... Et compris sa valeur.

-- Compris qu'il n'était jamais plus sérieux que quand il plaisantait... Souffla Relena.

-- Et jamais plus triste que quand il riait de mes injures. »

Le Chinois se tut un moment.

« Il me manquera. »

* * *

Treize regardait l'adolescent allongé en réanimation, en écoutant le bilan du médecin: 

« Brûlures importantes, multiples fractures, choc cérébral sérieux... Il s'en tirera, hein... Mais dis donc, il a morflé... !... Incroyable qu'il soit vivant.

-- Vu l'endroit où on l'a trouvé, l'explosion l'a éjecté... »

Zechs arriva, des feuilles à la main :

« Treize !... J'ai trouvé quelque chose !...

-- Vraiment, Zechs ?...

-- Oui ! Je me suis souvenu… »

Le blond regarda le blessé et reprit :

« Ça doit être lui... Je crois que je sais qui il est. »

Il tendit les feuilles à Treize, qui haussa les sourcils, surpris :

« L2 ?... La rébellion de 188 ? Quel rapport ?...

-- Souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a dit, il a parlé de l'incendie de l'église Maxwell...

-- Ah oui, exact...

-- Un orphelinat détruit en répression... Les rebelles s'y étaient réfugiés.

-- Oui, oui, je me souviens, maintenant... Une belle horreur... Mais quel rapport avec lui ?

-- Et bien, selon les témoignages de l'époque, un enfant avait survécu... »

Treize regarda Zechs avec des yeux ronds. Le blond continua :

« Un petit garçon parti voler un MS pour les rebelles... Il avait huit ans à l'époque. Et les soldats qui l'ont vu sont formels sur un point.

-- Lequel ?...

-- Ils ont pris pour une fille, parce qu'il avait les cheveux longs... Et tressés. »

Treize tiqua. Puis il regarda Duo, dont la tresse à moitié brûlée pendait au bord du lit.

«... Incroyable... Ce serait lui ?

-- Je ne crois pas qu'il en aurait parlé ainsi sinon... Et ça colle.

-- Son nom ?

-- Un seul enfant correspond à la description, d'après ce qu'on a gardé des registres de l'orphelinat... »

Zechs montra à Treize une des feuilles qu'il avait apportées. Treize regarda attentivement, c'était une fiche incomplète.

«... Hm... Pas de nom... Prénom connu : Duo... Orphelin de guerre... Parents inconnus... Né en 180, jour inconnu... Origine ethnique : américaine... Vivait en bande dans la rue... Confié à l'orphelinat du Père Maxwell après avoir été pris, alors qu'il volait des provisions dans un entrepôt militaire de l'Alliance... Hmmm… Intéressant... »

Treize cessa de lire et regarda encore Duo.

« Et ça finit pilote de gundam... Impressionnant parcours.

-- Que comptez-vous faire de lui ? S'enquit Zechs.

-- Ses amis le croient mort. Ils ne risquent donc pas de venir le chercher. Je ne sais pas... Il sera temps d'aviser lorsqu'il se réveillera, selon son état. »

* * *

Heero se réveilla avec une migraine atroce, qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : on l'avait drogué. Trop sonné pour être vraiment en colère, il se leva mollement, s'étira en bâillant, et sortit de la chambre en se grattant la tête. 

Les événements de la nuit lui paraissaient vagues, mais le vide dans son ventre était par contre atrocement là, lui confirmant que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Duo était mort. Duo s'était sacrifié pour eux, pour lui, prouvant son amour au delà de toute mesure. Et lui vivrait jusqu'à sa mort meurtri de ne pas avoir pu lui demander pardon.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Al et Sally.

« Ah, Heero !... Réveillé ? Ça va ? » Demanda Al, presque paternel.

Heero haussa les épaules. Sally lui sourit :

« Relena est dans la salle de comm'. »

Heero hocha la tête et rejoignit sa princesse, qui était en train d'essayer de joindre son majordome, en pestant :

« Bon sang, saleté de machine ! Comment ça marche !... »

Il ne put retenir un sourire.

« Laisse-moi faire... »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vivement :

« Heero ! C'est toi ? Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Il sourit et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle.

« Ça va, Heero ? Comment te sens tu ?

-- Comme avec une moitié de coeur en moins... Ça fait mal. »

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser sans beaucoup de ferveur.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, Relena-san…

-- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, Heero... »

Ils s'étaient appuyé front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je sais. Mais je suis content que tu sois là quand même.

-- C'est pour ça que je voulais joindre Payan... Il faut que je rentre à Sank.

-- Hn.

-- Et... Je pense que ce serait bien que j'emmène Hilde... Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il caressa ses cheveux, embrassa son nez, puis s'assit à la table radio et commença les réglages :

« Oui, ce serait bien... Elle serait à l'abri... Elle ne peut pas rester avec nous...

-- Oui, surtout dans son état... Il faut qu'elle soit suivie comme il faut. »

Heero la regarda, avec ses yeux étonnés.

« Son état ?... »

Relena sourit. Quelle idiote elle faisait !

« Oui... Elle est enceinte. »

Heero sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux complètement ronds, cette fois :

« Hilde ! Enceinte !...

-- Oui. De trois mois et demi. »

Heero resta bête. Puis il secoua la tête et se remit à ses réglages.

« Duo m'a demandé de veiller sur elle... Reprit Relena. Et sur toi, ajouta-t-elle en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son japonais.

-- Hn.

-- Tu y arrives ?

-- Hn. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la connexion était établie. Relena s'assit devant l'écran où son majordome était apparu.

Heero la laissa pour aller se doucher. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et ouvrit l'eau. Bien chaude. Et resta piqué sous le jet, sans bouger.

Une moitié de coeur en moins...

Duo était mort.

Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de se mettre en boule dans un trou et de s'y laisser mourir...

Duo était mort.

Et Relena, même avec tout son amour, ne pourrait jamais le remplacer... Sa princesse serait dans son royaume. Mais qui l'accompagnerait dans ses missions, qui veillerait sur lui après, pour le faire décompresser ? Qui dormirait près de lui, et apaiserait ses cauchemars ?...

Duo était mort.

Et Heero se sentait irrémédiablement perdu.

* * *

Trowa regardait Quatre. Déjà près de 15 heures et son petit Djinn n'avait pas repris connaissance... Ressentir une mort, si violente, et d'un ami si proche... Quel choc cela avait-il dû être !... 

On frappa à la porte, et Wufei entra, avec deux muggs de café. Il en tendit un à Trowa, s'assit sur une autre chaise près de lui, sirota une gorgée de sa tasse, et dit tout bas :

« Comment il va ?

-- Il dort.

-- Et toi ?

-- Secoué. C'est pas la première fois que je perds un camarade... Mais Duo, c'était plus que ça...

-- Un frère d'armes.

-- Un frère tout court. »

Silence.

« Il va falloir faire très gaffe à Heero, reprit Trowa.

-- Oui. D'autant que Relena ne va pas pouvoir rester longtemps...

-- Ouais. Et il faut que nous joignions les profs.

-- Howard leur a laissé un message. Tu crois que Heero sera capable de reprendre les missions, sans Duo ? Demanda Wufei.

-- Je crois qu'il faudra faire attention à lui... Insista Trowa. Duo l'aidait à tenir, à évacuer le stress et le reste... Sans lui, ça va être très dur. »

* * *

Duo ouvrit des yeux brûlant sur un plafond blanc. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Il referma les yeux. Analyse rapide de la situation. Plafond blanc égal hôpital égal blessures… Ce que tout son corps lui confirmait. Il avait lancé l'autodestruction de Deathscyth, ouvert la porte du cockpit... Et volé sûrement très loin... Mais les autres ? Ses amis, son Heechan, étaient-ils en vie ?... 

Il rouvrit les yeux, se redressa sur ses bras. Il était dans une chambre banale, sous perfusion. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas tressés, et il s'aperçut en passant sa main dedans qu'il en manquait une bonne longueur, puisqu'ils traînaient à peine sur le matelas. Il avait très mal au dos, son poignet droit avait une bonne attelle, sa jambe gauche était plâtrée de mi-cuisse aux orteils, et sa poitrine bandée, de façon à remettre en place des côtes bien amochées.

Bon, pensa-t-il. Je vais attendre un peu pour m'échapper... Il soupira, et entreprit tant bien que mal de se tresser les cheveux. Il fit trois mèches, commença à les natter sur sa nuque, puis les ramena sur son épaule droite pour continuer sans plus forcer sur ses bras, surtout le droit, qui était douloureux. Il en était à moitié lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer Treize et Zechs.

Duo les regarda avec une mine un peu vague, avant de se remettre à sa tresse, en leur demandant :

« Z'auriez pas un élastique ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une bolinette surpris par cette demande, puis s'approchèrent du lit. Treize s'assit sur une chaise, à côté, et Zechs resta debout derrière lui, hypnotisé par l'agilité avec laquelle le frêle adolescent tressait ses cheveux.

« Un élastique ? Répéta Duo. Il sont très lisses. Ils vont se défaire, si je ne les attache pas.

-- Je vais essayer de trouver ça... Soupira Zechs, et il ressortit.

-- Nous avons coupé la partie qui avait brûlé. » Dit Treize, histoire de dire quelque chose.

C'était une façon comme une autre d'engager la conversation, et il avait_ très_ envie de parler avec ce garçon.

« Très impressionnante, votre natte. Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous laissez pousser les cheveux ? Reprit le général.

-- Depuis que j'ai plus ma mère pour les couper. 11 ou 12 ans, je sais plus trop.

-- Ah, oui, quand même... Pas trop dur à entretenir ?

-- Une habitude à prendre... »

Zechs revint avec un élastique et le médecin. Duo noua sa tresse et se laissa examiner docilement.

« Au repos ! Conclut le médecin.

-- Je comptais pas courir un marathon... Répondit Duo. Dites-moi, doc'... C'est normal que je sente plus mes jambes ?... »

Les trois hommes le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

« Bon, donc c'est pas normal... » Traduisit tout seul le garçon.

Il tâta sa cuisse droite, la pinça, tapota le plâtre à gauche, et se gratta la tête.

« Là je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème... »

Une série de tests, et le médecin conclut que le choc cérébral avait fait sauter les connexions sensitives des jambes. Celles-ci n'étaient pas paralysées, leurs réflexes étaient normaux, seulement, leur propriétaire ne les sentait plus.

Un moment plus tard, Treize et Zechs laissèrent un Duo très abattu se reposer.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda le général à son colonel.

-- Ma foi, il va plutôt mieux que je ne l'espérais, à part ses jambes... Il n'est pas agressif, ni injurieux... Reste à savoir s'il est dans son état normal, encore sous le choc...

-- Ça, nous le saurons vite...

-- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête, Treize.

-- Peut-être, mon ami... Peut-être... »

* * *

Quatre repris conscience très douloureusement, comment au sortir d'un trop long cauchemar. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps entier s'estompa peu à peu. Il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Pour sentir une main passer sur son front et glisser dans ses cheveux, et il découvrit Trowa, assis au bord du lit, qui lui souriait, très fatigué. 

« Te revoilà enfin, petit Djinn... On commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter… »

Quatre sourit, se redressa et vint se blottir dans les bras de son français. Ce dernier l'étreignit et reprit :

« Comment te sens tu ?

-- Fatigué... Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

-- Pas loin d'une semaine...

-- Une semaine !... Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps ?

-- Rien de précis... Les profs sont injoignables pour le moment, ils ont dû être obligés de changer de planque... Relena est repartie à Sank, avec Hilde… Wufei fait des recherches pour nos prochaines missions... Moi, je veillais sur toi... Par contre, Heero va très mal... Et ça s'est aggravé depuis Relena est partie… Il n'arrive pas à extérioriser sa douleur, pour Duo et... Ça le ronge... Et on ne sait pas quoi faire... »

Quatre ressentait la peine de Trowa. Il dit doucement :

« Duo n'est pas mort, Trowa...

-- Quoi ! »

Le petit blond regarda son amant, et répéta, paisible :

« Duo n'est pas mort... Le choc a été terrible et sa douleur... Celle de son âme encore plus que celle de son corps... Insupportable... Mais il n'est pas mort... Il avait mal... Atrocement mal... Mais il ne voulait pas mourir, pas laisser Heero... Ni Hilde... C'est pour ça que je suis resté inconscient, je restais avec lui, je n'arrivais pas le laisser... Là, il va mieux... J'ai réussi à en venir... »

Trowa regardait Quatre, abasourdi.

« Oz a annoncé sa mort...

-- Comme s'ils avaient intérêt à ce qu'on le sache vivant... » Répliqua Quatre.

Il écarta d'un mèche de son amant et l'embrassa.

« Tu m'as manqué, Trowa... »

Trowa sourit et serra Quatre contre lui.

« Ne me refais jamais un coup comme ça, petit Djinn... »

Quatre s'habilla rapidement et Trowa l'accompagna, il voulait voir Heero au plus vite, pour le réconforter.

Ils trouvèrent le japonais sur le pont. Le bateau avait repris le large depuis un moment, et Heero regardait un groupe de dauphins qui nageaient le long de la coque.

« Heero ! » Appela Quatre.

Le japonais tourna la tête, puis se tourna complètement. Il grimaça un sourire, mais il avait une mine de déterré, et Quatre eut un instant le souffle coupé par la souffrance qui émanait de lui.

« Heero ! » S'écria-t-il.

Il courut le serrer dans ses bras. Vas-y, Quatre ! Pensa Trowa. Vas-y !...

Un peu surpris, Heero se laissa faire. Il était content que Quatre soit réveillé. Il était gentil, Quatre. Il l'aimait bien. C'était le meilleur ami de son Duo...

Trowa reste à distance, sans entendre vraiment ce que Quatre disait à Heero. Il vit par contre le japonais se mettre à trembler, puis tomber à genoux, Quatre le suivant dans son mouvement sans le lâcher, et Heero éclata en sanglots. Trowa s'approcha à ce moment, alarmé, et s'agenouilla pour prendre ses deux compagnons, son amant et son ami, dans ses bras. Quatre murmurait :

« Il est vivant, fais-moi confiance...

-- Ça va aller, Heero... Murmura Trowa. On va le retrouver, ne crains rien... On va le récupérer vite fait... »

Heero leva un visage inondé de larmes vers ses deux amis. _Soulagement_, sentait Quatre. _Amitié... Reconnaissance..._

« On va le tirer de là, Heero... Dit-il. Et Oz va nous le payer très cher. »

**A suivre…**

**Balkys : Bon, ça va, on peut continuer maintenant ?  
**

**Duo (assis par terre et berce Heero qui suce son pouce) : Fais do-dodoooooo…**

**Quatre : Euh, non, rien à faire, il est encore sous le choc…**

**Relena (arrive en courrant) : Ca y est je l'ai !**

**Quatre : Super !**

**Balkys : Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait ?**

**Quatre : L'ours en peluche…**

**Balkys (désespérée): Oh non… Mais ça devient n'importe quoi là…**

**Relena (s'accroupit près des garçons et montre l'ours à Heero) : Regarde Heechan voilà Teddy…**

**Heero (l'attrape sans cesser de sucer son pouce) : Hn !**

**Wufei : Et ça doit sauver le monde ça ?...  
**

**Treize : Moi ça me va plutôt qu'il soit comme ça…**

**Duo : Oh toi ça va hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire d'abord ?  
**

**Treize : Euh, un duel à l'épée ?**

**Wufei : Eh, pas question ! Ca c'est MA scène !**

**Balkys : Treize, tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas encore appris ton texte pour la suite !**

**Treize : Euh…**

**Balkys (sort son katana) : Ouiiiiiiiiii ?**

**Treize : Ben pas eu le temps on a fait une partie de chasse avec le Duc Dermail et…**

**Balkys (finalement trop désespérée) : Mais qu'est qui m'a foutu une équipe pareille…**

**Réponses aux reviews : Ca va mieux ?... J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu… Pour info je ne tue quasi pas mes propres persos alors je vais pas tuer ceux des autres…**

**Duo : Merci de vous être inquiétés pour moi c'est sympa !**

… **Mais inutile, les emmerdeurs de ce genre ça a la peau dure…**

**Duo : Eh !**

**Cela dit 6 reviews en 3 jours yahou record battu ! Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de faire exploser Duo pour que ça arrive…**

**Duo : C'est pas une raison ! Sadique !**

**Ephemeris : Merci beaucoup, l'adresse du site n'est pas passée, Le site s'appelle gwyaoi . org ... Dedans, vas sur « search » et tape « yaoi question »( c'est le titre de la page : « the yaoi question in gundam wing »), tu tomberas sur une page fournissant de très nombreux articles sur le sujet…**

**Lou : Merci aussi… Pas mal l'idée du truc d'invisibilité je garde… (Harry Potter : Eh c'est à moi ça !... Balkys : Kess tu fous là toi ?...)**

**Babou : Merci merci… Hmmmmmmm, esk ils vont se retrouver… Oh, y a des chances…:p**

**Karorulabelle : Non, les menaces de mort, ça va merci, j'ai eu ma dose avec Gundam en Mordor… Merci d'aimer et j'espère que la suite t'ira aussi !**

**littledidi11 : Mais vous y avez vraiment tous cru c'est dingue ! Eh les gens, j'ai pas marqué Deathfic mdr ! Merci à la prochaine !**

**SanzoGirl**** : Ben non là tiens prends un mouchoir… Ca va mieux ?... Promis ça se finit bien !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Ménage à Plein.**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance compliquée.**

**Couples : en fait c'est 2x1, 1xR, 2xH, 3x4, et un raton laveur… Pas de lemon ce coup-ci !**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : J'ai pondu ça après avoir lu sur un site de fan anglais ou américain, je ne sais plus, un long débat très pénible où l'on tentait de démontrer pourquoi Heero _ne pouvait pas_ être avec Relena… J'adore le 1x2/2x1, mais ça m'a gavé, alors j'ai fait ça pour essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord ! C'est un délire, bien sûr… **

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Surimigirl : Ah euh merci… Voilà ce que j'appelle une review brève mais intense… Enfin, l'essentiel y est:p**

**Kaorulabelle : Merci, et désolée… Mais bon, il est pas mort… Et puis, y a pas de raison que y ait que Heero qui ait le droit de se faire exploser ! (Heero : Omae o Korosu ! Duo : Sadique !)… En espérant que la suite te plaira aussi…**

**SanzoGirl : De rien. J'ai toujours des mouchoirs dans mon sac (et c'est vrai en plus !)… Bah, il faut mieux extérioriser ses émotions ça fait du bien ! ;)**

**Lou : Merci, mais rassure-toi, même sans tes suppliques il ne serait pas mort… Et n'abîme pas Duo, j'en ai encore besoin ! Merci !**

**Ephemeris : Je l'ai dit : pas d'anti-relena ici, donc vala, comme j'ai décidé qu'elle avait un vrai cerveau, elle a compris qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas remplacer Duo, et elle écope comme elle peut… Contente que ça te plaise, à peluche aussi !**

**Littledidi11 : Merci, bof, j'aime po tuer des persos ou alors les méchants… J'ai reçu des menaces de mort (ou au moins de massacre de PC) pour GB en Mordor parce que j'avais comme potes des fans du Seigneur des Anneaux qui considéraient, sans jamais avoir voulu lire ma fic, que j'avais commis une hérésie innommable, tu te rends pas compte j'avais OSE toucher au Seigneur des Anneaux… Aucun sens de l'humour, quand je pense que j'ai mêm pas fait de yaoi avec les hobbits… ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !**

**Une question : esk mes délires de fin de parties sont drôles ?...**

**Sur ce ; bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews et continuez de me donner vos zavis merki merki ! Et qui trouve kelle est la chanson que je re-cite ici?  
**

**Ménage à Plein**

**Chapitre 6, non mais quel b... ! Mais bon ça s'organise…**

Duo bougea son fou avec un soupir :

« Échec et mat, général. »

Treize regarda l'échiquier, surpris. Assis à côté, Zechs sourit.

« Joli. » Commenta le blond.

Les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de venir passer quelques heures par jour auprès du convalescent. Ce dernier, s'il avait apprivoisé son handicap à une vitesse impressionnante, n'était quand même pas au mieux de sa forme. Outre que personne ne voulait lui dire si ses amis avaient pu s'échapper, et qu'on le privait de toute source d'information extérieure, le fait être immobilisé dans un lit et dans une chambre n'était pas la panacée pour un actif de son genre.

Treize sourit à son tour.

« Très joli, en effet, je n'ai rien vu venir...

-- C'est Wufei qui me l'a appris, celui-là... » Dit Duo.

Il rangea les pièces, l'air de rien, puis demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez interdit à votre personnel de me dire si mes amis ont pu s'enfuir, général ? »

Treize et Zechs échangèrent un regard. Puis Treize soupira, l'air navré :

« Le médecin ne vous a déconseillé un choc émotionnel dans votre état... »

Duo fixa Treize, le visage soudain fermé.

« Sortez. » Cracha-t-il.

Car il avait compris exactement ce que le général voulait qu'il comprenne. Comme les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas, interdits, Duo répéta, tremblant :

« Sortez ! »

Ils obéirent, et dès que la porte fut refermée sur eux, Duo se rallongea lentement, en se répétant : j'ai échoué... J'ai échoué... Ils les ont eus...

Il ferma les yeux. Boys don't cry… Il fut secoué par des sanglots qu'il ne put pas retenir.

« ... Non, non... Heechan… »

Dans la salle de surveillance, Treize et Zechs regardaient le garçon. Zechs soupira :

« Vous qui vouliez le déstabiliser, c'est plutôt réussi...

-- Oui, j'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontent de mon idée.

-- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il parlera ?

-- Ma foi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous cacherait des informations sur des gens qu'il croit morts... À nous de gagner sa confiance... D'après les informations que vous avez trouvées, nos psychiatres pensent que ce garçon a un besoin viscéral d'être entouré et apprécié...

-- Il se méfie de nous.

-- Il devrait être assez perdu, en croyant ses amis morts, pour avoir besoin de la reconnaissance les premiers venus...

-- Nous, en l'occurrence...

-- Oui. Surtout avec son handicap. »

Dans sa chambre, Duo avait replié ses bras sur son visage, et il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Tous ceux qu'il aimait mouraient... Sa malédiction. Et sans Heechan… Au diable les gundams, les colonies, au diable les profs et Oz... Duo s'était battu pour Heero, pour que son Soldat Parfait ait un avenir... Mais Shinigami était épuisé, le Dieu de la Mort voulait rentrer se reposer en Enfer...

Mais pas sans laisser son bon souvenir à ceux qui lui avaient sans cesser volé toutes ses familles.

* * *

Quatre soupira. Heero s'était endormi dans son gundam, en plein réglage !... Le petit blond rigola tout seul, en ouvrant le cockpit de l'extérieur. Heero s'épuisait à rechercher toutes les nuits où pouvait être Duo. Et si le japonais faisait semblant d'aller bien, Quatre savait bien qu'il était à bout.

Le petit arabe entra dans le cockpit. Heero ne se réveilla même pas. Quatre sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Heero naturellement endormi. Il l'avait déjà vu blessé, drogué, mais jamais normal dans un sommeil naturel.

Heero dormait, les bras croisés, tête un peu penchée en avant. Il avait l'air incroyablement fragile et innocent. Quatre s'approcha et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

« Heero ? »

Le japonais entrouvrit des yeux vagues, et le regarda sans trop avoir l'air de le voir.

« Hn ?...

-- Il faut que tu ailles dormir, Heero... Tu veux que je te ramène dans ta chambre ?»

Heero sembla se réveiller un peu plus, il secoua négativement la tête :

« Non, j'arrive pas à dormir, dans la chambre... J'arrive plus... Ici j'y arrive...

-- Quoi ! » Sursauta Quatre.

Heero soupira. Il regarda Quatre, qui était évidemment inquiet, et se décida à lâcher le morceau :

« J'arrive pas à dormir dans une chambre... Enfin,... Pas seul... J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir dans Wing... Au début, quand j'ai commencé à vivre avec vous, comme je me couchais plus tard que vous, et que je me levai plus tôt, vous vous êtes aperçus de rien... C'est Duo qui m'y a trouvé, une nuit... J'étais très ennuyé... Il m'avait cherché partout, il était très inquiet... Il m'a juré de rien vous dire, mais il m'a traîné dans ma chambre... Et quand je dis « traîné », c'est « traîné » !... Je voulais pas... J'ai peur dans un lit, je me sens trop vulnérable... Alors, il est resté avec moi... Et ça a été, comme ça... Avec lui, j'étais tranquille... Mais là... J'y arrive plus... J'arrive pas à m'endormir, et après je fais des cauchemars... »

Quatre soupira, l'air triste, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Heero :

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu n'en peux plus... Il faut que tu te reposes, Heero. C'est trop dangereux pour nous tous, et surtout pour toi... »

Heero trembla, et regarda Quatre, qui resta stupéfait de voir un petit garçon apeuré.

« J'y arrive plus, Quatre... »

Quatre soupira, et proposa gentiment :

« Et si quelqu'un reste avec toi, tu pourras ? »

Heero le regarda un moment et haussa les épaules, sans trop savoir. Quatre l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors du cockpit :

« Viens, on va essayer. »

Et le traîna, comme Duo avant lui, jusqu'à sa chambre, où il le coucha sans autre forme de procès, le borda, et s'allongea à côté de lui sur le lit. Heero grommela, et s'endormit assez vite, d'un sommeil toutefois très agité. Quatre resta à veiller sur son ami, et au bout d'un moment, comme le japonais s'agitait en tendant une main dans le vide, appelant Duo, Quatre l'attrapa et la serra dans les siennes :

« Là, je suis là, Heero... » Murmura-t-il.

Heero couina, puis s'apaisa.

Quatre méditait, dormant à moitié, lorsque Trowa vint voir ce qui se passait. L'entendant entrer, Quatre rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Inquiet, vaguement jaloux, Trowa fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Ça va, Trowa, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Quatre.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-- Heero a besoin d'une présence pour dormir, c'est tout.

-- Ah, … ? »

Quatre lui expliqua rapidement la situation, ses paroles régulièrement coupées par les « Duo... Duo... » de Heero, qui ne s'apaisait que si Quatre passait une main dans ses cheveux. Trowa regarda son ami japonais et soupira.

« Hé ben, ça va pas en s'arrangeant... Il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve Duo et vite !… Heero va jamais tenir sans lui...

-- C'est sûr...

-- Et les profs qui sont toujours injoignables, bon sang ils choisissent leur moment !

-- Oui, pour une fois que J pourrait nous être utile... »

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brutalement, faisant sursauter ses deux amis. Il les regarda avec surprise, puis détourna la tête, gêné, en farfouillant dans ses cheveux :

« Désolé...

-- Ce n'est pas grave, Heero, lui dit gentiment Quatre. Comment te sens tu ?

-- Un peu reposé... J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-- Pas loin d'une heure... Ça te fait une bonne sieste.

-- Ça fera jusqu'à ce soir... bâilla Heero. On a du nouveau, Trowa ?

-- Non, rien. »

Heero soupira, découragé :

« Kami--Sama... Mais où est-il, bon sang... Mon baka... Où est-ce que tu es... »

* * *

Duo soupira d'aise. Enfin débarrassé de ce satané plâtre !... Ce n'était déjà pas la joie, le fauteuil roulant, mais avec sa jambe qui dépassait de 30 cm c'était un calvaire !... Là, il allait gagner en mobilité. Le médecin lui sourit :

« Voilà, vos os sont parfaitement ressoudés.

-- Merci, doc'.

-- Reposez-vous encore quelque temps, et ça ira.

-- Je crois que le général a pas trop l'intention de me laisser le choix... »

Effectivement, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Treize et Zechs vinrent le chercher, pour l'emmener « à la campagne, pour achever son rétablissement », dans une résidence secondaire de la famille Khushrenada, en Allemagne. Duo se laissa docilement mettre dans l'avion, après avoir remercié tout le personnel qui avait pris soin de lui, et s'installa près du hublot. Treize et Zechs vinrent s'asseoir près de lui.

« Ça va, Duo ? Vous n'êtes pas malade en avion, j'espère ? » Demanda Treize.

Duo rigola et le regarda :

« Vous croyez que je suis venu de L2 en vélo ? » Dit-il.

Zechs pouffa. Duo avait un sens de la répartie extraordinaire.

« Non, je suis pas malade en avion... Reprit Duo. Je suis pas malade souvent. Une fois, j'ai été malade... J'avais trouvé de la viande dans une poubelle et je l'ai mangée mais elle était un peu verte... Alors j'ai vomi et j'ai été malade pendant trois jours... Solo était furieux...

-- Solo ?... Qui est-ce ? Demanda Treize.

-- C'était un ami... C'est lui qui m'a récupéré quand je me suis retrouvé à la rue... Quand mes parents sont morts...

-- Quel âge aviez-vous ? S'enquit Zechs.

-- Trois ou quatre ans. »

Duo regardait dehors, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Zechs le regardait et le trouvait incroyablement beau. Son profil était réellement superbe, ses grands yeux mauves uniques... Treize regarda Zechs. Son ami s'était beaucoup attaché à leur prisonnier.

« Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de chance... Reprit le général.

-- L'Alliance et vous m'avez pas beaucoup aidé. » Répliqua Duo, les yeux perdus dans les nuages.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Treize, qui était à sa droite, Zechs était en face de lui. Duo demanda :

« Pouvez-vous au moins me dire comment mes amis sont morts ? »

Treize échangea un regard avec Zechs qui détourna la tête, gêné, et Treize haussa les épaules.

« Ils n'ont pas souffert, si c'est ce qui vous tracasse, Duo. Un Taurus avait échappé à l'explosion de votre gundam. Il a abattu l'hélicoptère... Il a explosé en plein vol... Il n'en restait rien. Non, vraiment, ils n'ont pas souffert. »

Duo avait retourné son visage vers le hublot pour cacher des armes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il inspira et les ravala.

Vous serez vengés mes frères... Tu seras vengé mon amour.

« Mon pauvre Deathscyth... Soupira tout haut Duo. Si j'avais su...

-- Death-quoi ? sursauta Zechs.

-- Deathscyth. Mon gundam... Le gros truc noir avec une faux thermique... Elle a refait la façade de votre manoir, vous vous souvenez ?

-- Oui, toute la fondation Romfeller risque de s'en souvenir un moment... Soupira Treize. Vos gundams ont des noms ? »

Duo lui jeta un regard goguenard :

« Oui, ce sont pas de vulgaires armures mobiles construites à la chaîne à l'usine...» Lui répliqua-t-il avec son sourire le plus venimeux.

La pique arracha un sourire à Treize.

« Deathscyth... Joli nom... reconnut le général.

-- Une merveille à piloter... Soupira Duo. Vraiment rien à voir avec un vulgaire Taurus... »

Zechs sourit.

« Vous devez voir ce que je veux dire, colonel...

--Le Tallgeese n'a rien à voir avec un Taurus, reconnut Zechs.

-- C'est de la merde les Taurus... Comme les Aries... On en fait du sashimi comme on veut. Continua Duo.

-- S'il fallait ne construire que des gundams... Soupira Treize. Comment s'appellent les autres gundams ? »

Duo bâilla, ce qui lui donna le temps de penser que ce n'étaient pas des informations confidentielles.

« Celui que vous appelez 01 s'appelle Wing.

-- Celui de 01... Et le 03 ?

-- HeavyArms.

-- Logique.

-- Le quatrième, c'est Sandrock.

-- Joli.

-- Celui de Wufei, c'est Shenlong. Mais il l'appelle Nataku.

-- « Nataku » ?

-- Un dieu guerrier chinois.

-- Son Dieu tutélaire ?

-- Joker. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

Treize fit la moue.

« Pourquoi, joker ? Qu'est-ce que ça risque, maintenant ?... » Fit-il.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.

« J'ai trop de respect pour la mémoire de Wufei qui n'aurait jamais voulu que vous sachiez ça, et surtout trop peur que vous vous en prenez à leurs proches, qui n'ont strictement rien à voir avec nos salades. Moi, je n'ai personne à qui vous pourriez vous en prendre, puisque je n'avais qu'eux.

-- Hm… » Soupira Treize.

Coriace, ce gosse. Remarquablement intelligent... Treize essaya une autre attaque :

« Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'un beau garçon comme vous n'a pas de fille dans sa vie. »

Duo sourit encore :

« Sûrement, si j'aimais les femmes. »

Content des quatre yeux exorbités qui le fixaient à présent, Duo soupira :

«... Mais là encore, je n'ai plus personne. »

Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous allez me le payer.

* * *

Quatre trouva, comme il s'y attendait, Heero en train de dormir dans le cockpit de Wing. Après l'épuisante mission de la nuit précédente, cela n'avait cependant rien d'inquiétant. Comme personne ne pouvait rester à veiller sur lui, comme Quatre, Trowa et Wufei se relayaient pour le faire, il s'était installé là où il pouvait dormir seul : dans son gundam.

« Heero ! L'appela Quatre, sans entrer. Heero !...

-- Hn ? répondit Heero, ensommeillé.

-- On a Relena et Hilde... Elles veulent te parler... Elles ne peuvent pas rester longtemps, Payan a peur que la ligne soit interceptée...

-- J'arrive... » Bâilla Heero.

Il sortit du cockpit en s'étirant et suivi Quatre jusqu'à la salle de comm'. Trowa, Wufei, Howard et Al y étaient. Heero s'installa devant l'écran et sourit à sa princesse et à la petite brune qui était assise à ses côtés.

« Bonjour les filles...

-- Salut, Heero... Lui répondit doucement Relena.

-- Il paraît que tu dormais ? Rigola Hilde.

-- Hn. Il paraît qu'il faut faire vite... On peut quelque chose pour vous ?...

-- Oh... »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et pouffèrent.

« Vas-y, vas-y !... Dit Relena en donnant un petit coup de coude à Hilde qui rosit.

-- Bon, d'accord... Minauda l'allemande, toute gênée. On a deux nouvelles pour vous...

-- Oui ? S'enquit Heero.

-- La première... C'est que j'attends des jumeaux... »

Douze yeux ronds saluèrent cette information. Heero resta bête, puis eut un sourire en coin.

« Deux petits Duo, ma pauvre... Tu vas souffrir ! Soupira Wufei.

-- On t'aidera ! S'exclama Quatre, tout content.

--... Et ils vont très bien ! Ajouta Relena.

-- Hn, bonne nouvelle... Conclut Heero en hochant la tête. Et la deuxième ?

-- Euh… » Balbutia Hilde.

Elle jeta un oeil alarmé à Relena qui déclara vivement :

« On a peut-être retrouvé où était Duo... »

Stupéfaction. Heero fixait l'écran, éperdu, et ce fut Quatre qui relança les demoiselles :

« Expliquez-vous...

-- Oh,... On a appris que Treize et Zechs avaient quitté le Rhône, dans un avion privé, pour aller en Allemagne... Expliqua Relena.

-- Et ?

-- Payan a découvert que trois repas avaient été servis pendant le voyage, alors que nos deux amis étaient officiellement seuls.

-- Où, en Allemagne ?

-- Sa propriété de Bavière. Une maison parfaitement isolée, coupée d'à peu près tout.

-- Ça vaut le coup de vérifier... Ça remonte à quand ?

-- Deux jours.

-- On va faire des recherches. Merci, les filles ! S'écria Quatre.

-- De rien. Bon, on vous laisse, les garçons ! Répondit Relena. Soyez sages !... Heero ?

-- Hn ?

-- Pas de bêtises !

-- Promis, princesse. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Duo prenait le frais sur le balcon de sa chambre. Le soir tombait et, paisiblement installé sur son fauteuil roulant, le jeune homme observait les premières étoiles, en chantant doucement, cette chanson qui lui rappelait combien il avait été heureux avec Heero. Cette chanson qui prenait enfant tout son sens.

« _I'm so tired of being here.  
__Suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me. _»

En chantant les dernières mesures, Duo pleurait doucement. Puis il se tut et essuya ses yeux. Mon Heechan… Attends moi, je vais bientôt te rejoindre.

Il ne sursauta pas quand Zechs se racla doucement la gorge pour signaler sa présence derrière lui. Il l'avait entendu arriver, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il tourna la tête vers lui. Zechs était très gêné.

« Colonel ?

-- Nous allions dîner... Lady Une est arrivée.

-- D'accord... »

Duo fit pivoter son fauteuil, et rentra à l'intérieur. Zechs le suivit.

« Vous voulez de l'aide, Duo ?

-- Je vous remercie, colonel, mais ça ira. Il faut bien que je me muscle les bras puisque je n'ai plus que ça... Lady Une est là ? Nous n'avons pas l'honneur de nous connaître...

-- Elle est très stricte, il ne faudra pas vous formaliser.

-- Ma foi, le peu que j'ai eu affaire à elle ne m'a pas fait douter de son dévouement au général Treize...

-- Puis-je vous confier mon avis, Duo ? »

Duo lui sourit :

« Je vous en prie...

-- Ce n'est pas du dévouement, c'est du fanatisme.

-- À ce point ?

-- Oui. Vous pourrez en juger par vous-même... »

Un peu après, ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, où Treize attendaient avec Lady Une. Le général sourit aux arrivants.

« Ah, les voilà !... Bonsoir, Duo... Permettez-moi de vous présenter Lady Une... »

Duo pensa que « stricte » ne convenait pas. Psychorigide allait beaucoup mieux. Il s'approcha en soutenant sans ciller le regard glacial de son ennemie, et lui tendit la main avec un gentil sourire :

« Duo Maxwell, enchanté. »

Il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas à Treize l'affront de ne pas lui serrer la main. Elle le fit cependant très sèchement. Elle était méfiante, il le sentait. Ça allait être moins facile si elle reste dans le secteur... Mais Duo, installé à table pour manger paisiblement en conversant de musique et de littérature (ses goûts différents notablement de ceux de ses interlocuteurs), observa soigneusement Lady Une qui faisait de même avec lui. Duo avait appris à respecter les femmes qui étaient de son côté, depuis toujours. Mais il avait aussi appris à se méfier comme de la peste de celles qui étaient ses ennemies… Et Lady Une serait bien plus dure à berner que Zechs et Treize.

Le repas fini, Duo, prétextant de la fatigue, regagna sans traîner la grande chambre qu'on lui avait assignée. Il prit un bain, puis se coucha dans le grand lit à baldaquin, avec un gros soupir. Il était temps qu'ils mettent en plan au point. Et vite.

* * *

Heero regardait son écran d'un air vague, affalé devant, les bras repliés sur la table, le visage à moitié enfoui dedans. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei arrivèrent.

« Si tôt levé, Heero ? S'enquit Quatre.

-- Hn.

-- Je parie que tu n'as rien déjeuné ! Reprit le petit blond, faussement fâché, en croisant les bras.

-- Hn. »

Trowa sourit :

« Je vais chercher du café, dit-il. Je crois qu'on en aura besoin... »

Il ressortit. Wufei et Quatre vinrent voir l'écran du portable.

« Tu as trouvé ? Demanda le chinois.

-- Hn.

-- Tu es remarquablement bavard, ce matin... Rigola Quatre. Ah ? Tu as carrément le plan de la maison ? S'exclama-t-il en identifiant l'image sur l'écran.

-- Hn… »

Une main émergea du tas de Heero pour aller taper sur le clavier, faisant apparaître un plan plus large de tout le secteur autour de la maison.

« Joli coin... Commenta Wufei.

-- Base là... Entendirent-ils Heero marmonner alors que son doigt tapotait sur un point très proche de la maison. Top secrète.

-- Intéressant... » Murmura Quatre.

Le petit blond se mit à réfléchir, en se tenant le menton, comme toujours lorsqu'il mettait un plan au point. Trowa revint avec un plateau chargé d'un litre de café et de quatre tasses, qu'il posa sur la table près de l'ordinateur. Il servit le café, chacun prit sa tasse, Heero se redressant juste assez pour boire. Après un long silence, Quatre déclara :

« On fait pêter la base et on profite du bazar pour aller chercher Duo. »

Trowa et Wufei qui le regardèrent, comme Heero « hnait ». Le japonais bâilla et se redressa pour s'étirer.

« On va voir ça... » Dit-il.

_**A suivre…**_

**Duo : Je suis hémiplégique et suicidaire...**

**Balkys : Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Heero va mieux ?**

**Duo : Oui, oui… A part qu'il lâche pas Teddy… **

**Quatre : Mais il ne suce plus son pouce !**

**Balkys : Parfait, on progresse…**

**Trowa : Y en a encore long ?**

**Balkys : Je dirais trois ou quatre chapitres… Je sais po encore si j'en coupe un en deux ou pas, il risque d'être long…**

**Duo : Et on baise quand ?**

**Quatre (rouge) : DUO !**

**Duo : Ben quoi, on est en rating M … Je vais pas me faire que Relena quand même ?**

**Relena : Moi ça me va !**

**Heero : LENA !**

**Relena : J'ai le droit de me faire les deux ensemble ?**

**Les autres : OO**

**Balkys : Qui lui a prêté du Hentaï, que le coupable se dénonce !**

**Relena : Personne, j'avoues, j'ai piqué dans tes divix, Balkys !**

**Balkys : Eh, mais c'est pas pour vous ça !**

**Relena : Mais, y a pas de mal !**

**Balkys : Si, vous êtes mineurs ! Je vais avoir des problèmes moi après ! Et quoi qu'il en soit, non, tu ne te feras pas Heero et Duo !**

**Duo : Bon, et donc, on baise quand ?**

**Balkys (hausse les épaules): Ben à la fin, comme d'hab'…**

**Duo : Sais pas si je pourrais attendre jusque là…**

**Trowa (impassible) : y a des capotes et du gel dans la salle de bain. Deuxième tiroir.**

**Duo : Merci, Tro, t'es un frère !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Ménage à Plein.**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance compliquée.**

**Couples : en fait c'est 2x1, 1xR, 2xH, 3x4, et un raton laveur… Pas de lemon ce coup-ci ! Deux dans le prochain !**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : J'ai pondu ça après avoir lu sur un site de fan anglais ou américain, je ne sais plus, un long débat très pénible où l'on tentait de démontrer pourquoi Heero _ne pouvait pas_ être avec Relena… J'adore le 1x2/2x1, mais ça m'a gavé, alors j'ai fait ça pour essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord ! C'est un délire, bien sûr… **

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Ephemeris : Euh… Si tu veux écrire ta propre fin ça me gêne pas lol ! Merci en tout cas !**

**littledidi1l : Vala vala ! Nan pas de 2x1xR dsl… **

**Enki : Je t'en prie, tu es tout à fait libre de me faire des critiques ! Pour ce qui est de Relena, je le redis, j'ai pris le partie de ne pas faire d'anti primaire sur cette fic, moi c'est un perso qui me fait plutôt rire, tant en fait tous ces discours sont complètement vains tant k les garçons ne se battent pas pour les appuyer… Eh eh eh… Pas encore trop de 2x1 ici mais beaucoup dans le prochain ! Bonne suite !**

**SanzoGirl : Ca vient, ça vient… Encor un piti peu de patience…**

**Lou : Tu verras ça dans l'épilogue ! **

**Katana : Bientôt ! 2x1 au programme !**

**Sur ce ; bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews et continuez de me donner vos zavis merki merki !**

**Ménage à Plein**

**Chapitre 7, Ouf !On l'a échappé belle !**

Treize était contrarié. Il n'aimait pas que de mauvaises nouvelles viennent gâcher son petit déjeuner. Bon, ça n'était pas de la mer à boire, mais ça le contrariait… Le système de vidéosurveillance de sa maison avait eu une panne inexpliquée pendant près de quatre heures, la nuit précédente. Visiblement, il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Maxwell était toujours là, parfaitement égal à lui-même, sur son fauteuil roulant. Il parlait de choses complètement ineptes, sur un ton joyeux, sans du tout se laisser intimider par le regard noir de Lady Une. Zechs rigolait en douce, et effectivement, Treize lui-même était profondément amusé par l'air furieux que la jeune femme avait du mal à masquer.

«... Parce que c'est très important, vous savez,... On n'y pense pas, hein, mais vous imaginez ce qu'on peut perdre comme quantité de bière dans une chope si on fait pas gaffe en versant, avec la mousse ? »

Zechs se mordait les joues, hilare, et Treize se racla la gorge et déclara, dès que Duo se tut, pour lui sourire, interrogatif :

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Duo, mais nous avons du travail... Une conférence sur la paix à préparer. »

Duo tiqua. Conférence sur la paix Relena Peacecraft. Il but une gorgée de café et déclara avec son plus beau sourire :

« C'est vrai, j'ai toujours tendance à oublier que vous, vous vous battez pour la paix. Alors que nous, nous sommes de méchants terroristes belliqueux... »

Treize eut un sourire. Lady Une bouillonnait sur place, et Zechs rigola presque. Treize répliqua :

« Disons que nous n'apprécions pas vraiment vos méthodes...

-- Ce que vous croyez que nous, nous apprécions les vôtres ?...

-- Bref !... Nous avons du travail...

-- Me dites pas que vous allez essayer d'embobiner la petite Peacecraft ? »

Treize fronça les sourcils, Lady Une se crispa encore plus, et Zechs regarda Duo, réellement surpris, et lui demanda vivement :

« Vous la connaissez ?

-- On l'avait croisée avec 01 dans une des écoles où on était infiltré… Fichu caractère cette petite... »

Treize reprit :

« Oui, elle est invitée à cette conférence. Qui commence dans deux jours à Munich...

-- Ça va, j'ai compris... Rigola Duo. Je vous laisse à vos complots... Bon travail, chers amis... Je vais aller rouler un peu dans le parc, moi... Besoin de prendre l'air... »

Profitant qu'il était au rez-de-chaussée, Duo sortit paisiblement par une porte- fenêtre de la salle à manger, en chantonnant. Il faisait encore frais, mais le ciel bleu annonçait une journée radieuse. Bon, aujourd'hui, on se repose... Parce que ce soir, il y a du boulot...

Il y avait par contre un petit changement de programme pour la suite... Réléna à Munich dont deux jours, ça voulait dire une possibilité d'avoir de nouvelles de Hilde. Duo soupira. Il ne voulait plus vivre sans Heero... Mais il se gifla mentalement. Non. Je dois rester encore. Je peux pas laisser Hilde. Il faut au moins que je m'assure qu'elle va bien, que notre enfant va bien... Et que je prenne soin d'elle si il le faut. Je suis pas un monstre... J'aurais l'éternité avec Heero... Je suis pas égoïste à ce point.

Il regarda le ciel :

« Tu comprends, hein, Heechan ?... Tu m'attendras ? »

La nuit était noire, et dans le salon, Treize, Zechs et Lady Une sirotaient paisiblement une petite liqueur, satisfaits car ils avaient fait du bon travail. Duo s'était comme à son habitude retiré dans sa chambre aussitôt après le dîner. Les trois dirigeants de Oz avaient passé une très agréable soirée et s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher. Enfin, c'est sans doute ce qu'ils auraient fait si une énorme déflagration n'avait pas soudain fait exploser toute l'aile est de la maison, du côté de la cave et de la cuisine. Ils étaient à l'autre bout et non plus dans le bureau de général, où ils avaient passé la soirée, et qui était juste au-dessus de la cuisine, mais ils furent quand même très secoués. Lorsqu'il se releva, Treize chercha ses deux amis dans le noir. Le masque de Zechs était tombé, et le jeune homme était inconscient au sol, alors que Lady Une, debout, armait son revolver en marmonnant :

«... Maxwell ! »

Elle partit en courant, arme au poing, du côté des garages. Il n'y avait que là que le garçon pouvait aller s'il voulait un véhicule pour s'enfuir.

Elle entra avec précaution, car l'explosion avait coupé l'électricité ici aussi... Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait affaire à un chat... Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand un vif coup de pied dans sa main fit voler son arme. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva attachée par le cou, par un mince fil de fer, à un tuyau du mur.

« Félicitations, Mme... Lui murmura très doucement Shinigami, à l'oreille. J'étais sûr que vous m'aviez percé à jour... Dommage pour vous que vous sachiez si peu cacher vos émotions...

-- Petit salaud !...

-- Bougez pas tant, vous allez vous étrangler... »

Elle devina dans la pénombre une silhouette fine qui avançait, réellement féline, et alla ramasser son arme.

« Il y a deux choses que vivre dans la rue m'a appris, Mme... Reprit-il, paisible, en allant s'accomplir près d'une moto, dont il se mit à bidouiller les fils. La première, et que ça soit une leçon pour vous, c'est qu'il faut jamais se fier aux apparences… Parce qu'il est toujours très bon, deuxième principe, de se faire passer pour faible auprès de ses ennemis... »

Il la regarda et elle devina son sourire dans l'ombre :

« Un ennemi qui vous sous-estime, vous le mettez à terre sans aucun souci... »

Elle entendit le moteur rugir.

« On se reverra, Lady Une. »

Et il partit.

* * *

La base n'était plus qu'un gros tas de ferraille sanglante, Heero, qui était en mode psychopathe, poursuivait et massacrait tout ce qui bougeait encore, et Quatre, après un bâillement, décréta qu'il était temps d'aller chercher Duo.

Les quatre Gundams prirent donc la direction de la villa de Treize, Heero prenant du retard car dégommant encore pas mal de malheureux soldats réfugiés dans la forêt qui séparait l'ex-base de la villa.

« Heero ! Finit par l'appeler Wufei, exaspéré. Bon sang, tu joueras plus tard, on est pressé !

-- Ennemi ! » Répliqua Heero.

Trowa soupira. Seigneur, cette fois il a _vraiment_ pété les plombs… !

« Ennemi, ennemi, ennemi, ennemi… répétait Heero dès qu'il en abattait un.

-- Oui, on a compris, Heero… dit doucement Quatre. Dépêche-toi, Duo va s'impatienter…

-- Duo ! » Sursauta Heero.

Quatre avait prononcé le mot magique, Heero les rejoignit dans les 3 secondes. Mais ils ne découvrirent qu'un manoir à moitié détruit, avec un petit jet privé qui s'éloignait, déjà hors de leur portée.

« Ca alors ! … s'exclama Quatre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici !

-- Un attentat ou une fuite de gaz ?... »

Wing s'approcha et se mit à fouiller les décombres :

« Duo ? Duo ?... Duo ? »

Wufei soupira :

« Quatre ?

-- Laisse tomber, Heero, il n'est pas ici, soupira le petit blond. Il n'est pas loin et il va bien, mais il n'est pas ici. »

Il soupira encore en regardant le jet disparaître à l'horizon.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne l'a pas loupé de beaucoup…On rentre, les gars. On le retrouvera plus tard. »

Le cri de rage et de douleur que poussa Heero leur vrilla les tympans à tous les trois.

* * *

La princesse Relena Peacecraft avait pour habitude de relever ses mails le matin, après son petit déjeuner. Ce matin-là, en plus des messages ineptes, trois retinrent son attention. Un de Treize Khushrenada qui lui rappelait combien sa présence était indispensable à la conférence de paix du lendemain, un de Quatre, qui l'informait de l'échec de leur mission de sauvetage de la nuit précédente, et un d'une jeune femme inconnue d'elle, Mewa Dollux, qui se présentait comme une fille de riches industriels de Polynésie, souhaitant intégrer son école. Se trouvant en Europe, elle l'informait qu'elle la rejoindrait à la fin de la conférence du lendemain, pour qu'elles puissent gagner le Royaume de Sank ensemble. Le ton était si gentil que Relena envoya aussitôt une réponse positive. Elle était ravie, car de plus en plus de jeunes gens, et surtout de jeunes filles, venant des quatre coins de monde, intégraient son école, attirés par ses théories pacifistes. Ca lui mit du baume au cœur. Treize Khushrenada n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !... Il verrait le lendemain de quoi elle était capable ! Elle prépara son intervention toute la journée, et la peaufinait dans son avion, le lendemain matin, en y allant. Hilde avait tenu à l'accompagner, et Relena avait accepté.

« Il est très bien, ton discours… » Dit la petite allemande.

Relena lui sourit.

Et la suite lui prouva que son amie avait raison. Relena écrasa littéralement, à l'applaudimètre, un Treize qui semblait d'humeur exécrable. Même Zechs, souriant comme rarement, applaudit. Il la rejoignit d'ailleurs, à la fin de la conférence, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, avec Hilde. Relena savait que Zechs était l'ennemi juré d'Heero, mais il était toujours si aimable avec elle, pour une raison inconnue, qu'elle l'aimait bien.

« Vous êtes réellement impressionnante, Mlle Peacecraft, digne de vos ancêtres… »

Elle lui sourit :

« Colonel Merquize…Je vous remercie. Dites-moi, qu'arrive-t-il au général ? Je l'ai trouvé bien nerveux… »

Il tint la porte aux demoiselles comme elles sortaient, et les suivit dehors, où leur voiture les attendait pour les reconduire à l'aéroport.

« Oh, toujours les Gundams qui font des leurs… dit-il avec un sourire. Ils ont détruit une base il y a deux nuits…

-- Ah, les Gundams… soupira Hilde avec un sourire.

-- La détermination de ces jeunes gens est extraordinaire… continua Zechs. Je regrette vraiment qu'ils soient nos ennemis… »

Zechs s'interrompit. Ils étaient dans la cour, et une magnifique jeune femme s'approchait d'eux.

Elle ne devait pas avoir 20 ans, mais elle dégageait une sensualité extraordinaire. Ses longs cheveux de jais flottaient dans la brise, sa peau était ambrée. Elle portait une longue robe noire, fendue sur la coté gauche, une étole bordeaux autour du cou, qui flottait aussi, de longs gants noirs et des chaussures à talons hauts. Ses yeux étaient cachés par de fines lunettes noires, et ses lèvres charnues, d'un rouge sanglant qui ne choquait pas sur son teint mat, souriaient timidement.

« Miss Peacecraft ? » dit-elle avec un accent indéfinissable, dès qu'elle fut assez proche d'eux.

Elle enleva ses lunettes, dévoilant deux yeux verts.

« Je suis Mewa Dollux… Vous avez reçu mon mail, je crois ?

-- Oh oui ! s'exclama Relena, en lui dédiant un immense sourire. Enchantée, Miss Dollux… Vous ne nous avez pas trop attendues ?...

-- Non, non, ça va… »

Zechs souriait bizarrement. Il salua poliment les trois jeunes femmes et partit, sans perdre son sourire. Comme c'est bien joué, pensa-t-il. Il avait toujours adoré les anagrammes…

Relena et Hilde entraînèrent très gentiment Mewa vers la voiture où les attendaient sagement Payan.

« Vous n'avez pas de bagages ? » s'inquiéta Relena, dès que la voiture fut partie.

Un rire qui les pétrifia, Hilde et elle, retentit dans la voiture. « Mewa » enleva ses lentilles de contact en déclarant d'une voix définitivement masculine :

« J'ai horreur de ça, ça me détruit les yeux … Ca va, les filles ? »

Ce n'était rien de dire qu'elles étaient stupéfaites. Il fallut dix secondes pour qu'un sourire immense éclaire le visage de Hilde et cinq de plus pour qu'elle se jette au cou de Duo, qui sourit en la serrant gentiment contre lui. Relena se mit à rire, et s'exclama :

« Incroyable !... Comment as-tu fait ça !

-- J'avais volé une jolie moto pour partir de chez Treize... Une jolie moto, ça se revend, et n'importe quel bar louche te fournit des gens louches pour ça... Une fois que tu as de l'argent, t'acheter une robe, du maquillage et de la teinture, c'est facile... »

Hilde éclata de rire :

« Il faut absolument qu'on te prenne en photo, tu es superbe !...

-- Il faut surtout qu'on prévienne les garçons... On le fera dans l'avion. »

Réléna et Hilde se demandèrent pourquoi Duo les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Les garçons ?... Balbutia-t-il. Vous voulez dire... Ils sont vivants ?... »

À leur tour, elles le regardèrent sans comprendre :

« Bien sûr !... S'exclama Réléna, et elle sourit : Duo, tu les as sauvés !...

-- Je... Ils n'ont pas abattu l'hélicoptère ?

-- Mais bien sûr que non ! » S'exclamèrent-elles ensemble.

Soufflé, Duo se gratta la tête, muet.

« Oh, Duo... Reprit doucement Hilde en se serrant contre lui. Ces salauds t'ont fait croire qu'ils les avaient tués ?...

-- Ils... Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient pu abattre l'hélicoptère...

-- Mais c'est faux ! Ils sont vivants, Duo, ils sont vivants tous les six !... »

Hilde passa sa main sur la joue de son américain :

«Ils sont vivants, Duo... Ton Heechan est vivant... »

Duo sourit, les larmes aux yeux, en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

Trowa et Wufei se regardèrent, et le chinois grogna :

« Marre ! »

Trowa opina. Depuis le retour de leur mission, Hiro, prostré, refusait de sortir de Wing, et il avait verrouillé l'habitacle de l'intérieur... Il était en boule sur son siège et n'avait pas bougé. À moins d'y aller au chalumeau, ils ne voyaient aucune issue.

Quatre arriva en courant, et en criant, les faisant sursauter tous les deux :

«ON A RECU UN MAIL DE DUO ! »

Il vint vers eux, excité comme une puce :

« Un mail sur notre ligne secrète, les gars !...

-- La ligne d'urgence ? Celle que nous sommes absolument les seuls à utiliser ? Demanda Wufei.

-- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Quatre sautillait sur place.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-- « Shinigami attend son coeur et ses frères chez la princesse Bonbon Rose »... »

Après un petit flottement, les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, immensément soulagés. Puis Trowa regarda Wing :

« Bon, ben faut sortir le coeur de la... »

**A suivre…**

**Duo : Ah mais j'étais pas paraplégique en fait ?**

**Balkys : Eh non, c'était une ruse…**

**Duo : Dis donc, chuis vachement intelligent !**

**Balkys : T'as vu ça…**

**Wufei : Ca change…**

**Balkys : Moi j'aime bien Duo intelligent… **

**Heero : Et tu m'aimes bien schyzo dis donc… Déjà dans _Bring me to Life_, j'étais pas très héroïque mais là j'suis carrément une loque !**

**Balkys : Oui, toi je t'aime bien fragile…**

**Zechs : Et tu m'aimes bien gentil ?**

**Balkys : Oui, toi je t'aime bien !**

**Zechs : J'ai tout compris mais je les balance pas ?**

**Balkys : Voué… Tu veux pas faire de problèmes à ta frangine…**

**Relena : Merci, Oni-Sama !**

**Zechs : Oh, de rien, c'est pas moi qui écris…**

**Duo : Bon, on baise bientôt ?**

**Balkys : Tu vas avoir ta dose dans le prochain chapitre…**

**Trowa : Et si tu tiens plus, tu sais où sont des capotes...**

**Duo : T'en as rachetées ?**

**Trowa : Bien sûr,… Je sais que la où tu passes, la réserve de capotes trépasse…**

**Duo : T'es vraiment un frère toi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Ménage à Plein.**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance compliquée.**

**Couples : en fait c'est 2x1, 1xR, 2xH, 3x4, et un raton laveur… Deux lemons cette fois !**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : J'ai pondu ça après avoir lu sur un site de fan anglais ou américain, je ne sais plus, un long débat très pénible où l'on tentait de démontrer pourquoi Heero _ne pouvait pas_ être avec Relena… J'adore le 1x2/2x1, mais ça m'a gavé, alors j'ai fait ça pour essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord ! C'est un délire, bien sûr… **

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Greynono : Vi Zechs a tout compris mais bon je l'aime bien alors il est gentil il dit rien.. Contente que ça te plaise !**

**Ephemeris : Eh eh eh trop fort Duo… J'étais pas mécontente de cette idée qu'il fasse semblant d'être handicapé !... Contente que ça te plaise toujours !**

**Kaorulabelle : Merki merki, voilà voilà ! Tout beau tout chaud ! Et très chaud !**

**Yansha : Enfin kelkun qui me dit k mes délires de fin sont drôles MERCI MERCI ! Ouf ! Et merci pour le reste :p !**

**littledidi11 : J'ai dit non ! Mais je garde l'idée pour plus tard ça peut servir… Y avait un bon 2x1xR dans une fic de Mimi Yuy intitulé Trois, si je ne m'abuse… ? (Vérifie dans ses archives) Voui c'est ça ! Je la conseille ! Mimi si tu m lis gros bizoux… !**

**Lou 999 : Merci, j'avais peur que ce soit un peu téléphoné… Mewa Dollux anagramme de Duo Maxwell ça me paraissait un peu simpliste mais bon.. Merci merci !**

**SanzoGirl : Merci… Oui travestir Duo c'est un grand classik mais c'est toujours un plaisir… Duo : Parlez pour vous… - T'as k'à pas avoir des cheveux pareils c'est trop tentant !**

**Ménage à Plein**

**Chapitre 8, Où on rigole un peu et on baise pas mal…**

Duo sortit de la douche, content d'avoir retrouvé son teint de jeune fille et ses cheveux, et il frottait énergiquement ces derniers. Relena n'avait pas eu de mal à lui trouver des vêtements noirs, bon pas son costume de prêtre perdu dans l'explosion de Deathscyth, mais du noir quand même. Il avait un pantalon un peu bouffant, des bottes qui lui montaient à mis mollets, et un petit haut qu'il trouvait bien sexy : un petit pull à col roulé, très moulant, et sans manches. Il retrouva Hilde dans le salon. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, elle leva le nez de son livre et lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire, et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux, avec un peigne solide.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien... Remarqua Hilde.

-- J'ai été très bien soigné... Et toi, enfin, et « vous » ?

-- Nous allons très bien, tous les trois, merci. »

Le peigne s'immobilisa, et Duo tourna deux yeux ronds vers Hilde, qui éclata de rire devant son air ahuri.

Un peu plus tard, Relena les trouva blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, Duo caressant le ventre cette fois visiblement ronde de sa petite allemande. Attendrie, Relena s'en voulut presque de les déranger :

« Ils viennent d'atterrir... » Dit-elle.

Duo et Hilde se levèrent et la suivirent, mais ils n'avaient pas atteint le toit, où l'hélico venait de se poser, qu'un bulldozer entrait en collision avec Duo qui eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber, se raccrochant in extremis au mur, comme il sentait deux bras à son cou, deux jambes autour de sa taille, et entendait un énorme soupir de soulagement.

« Salut Heechan… Tu as une option tsunami, maintenant ?

-- … Hn… »

Deux yeux cobalt en pleurs émergèrent de derrière les mèches brunes, pour se plonger dans les siens.

«Bonjour, reprit doucement Duo.

-- Tenshi…

-- Oui, c'est moi...

--... Ne... Me... Refais... _Jamais_... Une peur pareille ! »

Duo sourit et le serra dans ses bras :

« It's one for one my love...

-- Omae o korosu...

-- Oui, Heechan, moi aussi je t'aime... »

Ils se regardèrent. Heero redescendit ses pieds au sol sans pour autant enlever ses bras du cou de Duo, qui lui souriait tendrement, et ils s'embrassèrent. Totalement indifférents aux autres. Heero ne lâcha pas Duo et ce dernier serra la main de ces trois autres amis, tout content de les retrouver entier, et, comme Heero ne la lâchait vraiment pas, Duo comprit que son Heechan était en gros manque d'affection et de sécurité. Il savait ce qu'il lui fallait. Aussi s'excusa-t-il pour eux deux et emmena-t-il Heero dans la chambre que Relena leur avait réservée.

Ils se couchèrent, et passèrent tout d'abord un long moment à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire, Heero blotti contre Duo qui lui gratouillait la tête, tout doucement. Personne ne savait trop pourquoi, mais ça tranquillisait toujours Heero. Ils dormirent même un peu, juste heureux de se retrouver enfin.

Duo se réveilla car une main coquine lui chatouillait le ventre. Il sourit et resserra ses bras autour d'Heero avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Heechan ?... »

Le japonais ne répondit pas, soulevant le tissu pour regarder très sérieusement le nombril de son amant, puis l'embrasser, puis enfin se mettre à le téter avidement. Duo éclata de rire, ça le chatouillait vraiment. Heero n'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire, il glissa ses mains sous le pull, remontant ce dernier en caressant largement toute la poitrine de Duo qui frémit. Là, ça devenait tout de suite plus intéressant… Surtout quand la langue quitta le nombril pour suivre les mains.

Duo se redressa pour enlever son haut, et tira Heero près de lui pour l'embrasser très profondément. Pendant que leurs langues se livraient à un duel acharné, les mains de Duo se glissèrent sous l'antique débardeur vert et ses doigts glissèrent lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Heero, qui rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Duo connaissait trop ses points faibles…

« Aaaaaah… Duo tu triches… »

Duo rigola et le débardeur alla rejoindre son pull au sol.Il caressa la torse fin de son japonais, qui était à cheval sur ses cuisses, et murmura :

« J'ai peur de rêver, Heechan... C'est bien toi, tu es vivant... ?... »

Ne comprenant pas trop, Heero se blottit contre Duo, et passa ses mains dans sa mèche pour la ramener en arrière.

« Je crois... Murmura-t-il. Moi aussi j'ai peur de rêver... Tu m'as tellement manqué tenshi... » Ajouta-il en se serrant plus encore, fourrant sa tête dans le cou de Duo qui l'étreignit plus fort.

«T'es indispensable dans ma vie tenshi... Entendit l'américain, et il sentit des larmes dans son cou. Ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi, Duo... Suki da…

-- I know, sweety…

-- Tu vas rester près de moi ? Couina Heero.

-- Ça me branche bien... »

Duo sourit. Il embrassa le cou d'Heero.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, sweety. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et Duo fit lentement descendre ses mains le long du dos de son nippon, pour les glisser sous le short noir, le retirant lentement. Heero sourit et pencha la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge à Duo qui ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre à la dévorer goulûment. Heero se laissa allonger, déshabiller, docile, laissant Duo dévorer son corps, l'enflammant tout entier d'un feu dont il ne se lassait jamais. Heero aimait Duo pour une multitude de raisons. Mais l'une des principales était bien la sécurité qu'il lui procurait. Sécurité et confiance qui l'avaient fait se donner totalement, dès la première nuit, parce qu'il en avait plus qu'assez d'être le Soldat Parfait et que se laisser aimer, s'abandonner, était un bonheur sans prix pour lui.

Heero sourit et gémit lorsque les lèvres de son Shinigami, occupées sur sa poitrine depuis un moment, remontèrent dans son cou.

« Duo...

-- Hmmm ?...

-- Merci...

-- De rien... » Comprit Heero car Duo ne cessa pas une demie seconde de lécher et mordiller son cou.

Un peu plus tard, il l'embrassait avidement, pendant que sa main se glissait entre ses cuisses pour aller titiller savamment son érection déjà bien avancée... Heero sourit sans interrompre le baiser, et entrouvrit les yeux. Duo avait les siens fermés et il était très sérieux. Duo était très beau quand il était sérieux, et ce n'était rien de dire qu'il était rarement... En fait, il ne l'était jamais plus que dans l'amour. Les lèvres de l'américain quittèrent les siennes pour repartir tranquillement, d'abord sur son cou, puis sur son torse, son ventre, pour finir par se poser sur son gland. Heero ferma les yeux et gémit. Mais-com-ment-fait-il-bon-sang ! Pensa-t-il, comme une langue bien dressée achevait de lui faire perdre la tête, en effleurant par petits coups incendiaires sa verge raide. Duo regarda Heero tendu comme un arc, les mains serrées sur le draps, haletant. Magnifique. Il adorait le faire languir... !

« D… Du…o…

-- Hm ?... Vi Heechan ? » Répondit innocemment l'américain, avec un grand sourire, en se mettant à le branler _très_ lentement.

Le cri de frustration qui suivit allongera encore le sourire de Duo, qui se dit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il remplaça donc sa main par sa bouche. Et le cri qui suivit n'était plus de la frustration, mais du pur contentement. Satisfait, Duo se mit le sucer avidement, tout en caressant ses « joyeuses » avec soin d'une main, et ses fesses de l'autre. Argh, pensa Heero. Il ne savait pas si Duo était le dieu de la Mort, mais il aurait volontiers cru qu'il était celui de l'amour !... Bon sang mais comment faisait-il ça si bien !... Heero cria plus fort lorsque un doigt curieux vint tâter à l'intérieur de lui. Ça, il aimait... Deux autres doigts suivirent. Heero pensa - comme à chaque fois - qu'il allait en crever, c'était trop bon... Duo remplaça sa bouche par sa main, pour tracer un long sillon avec sa langue, du nombril jusqu'au cou, et revint à l'embrasser goulûment.

« Ready, Heechan ?

-- …Haï… » Articula péniblement le japonais.

Duo retira ses doigts, et attrapa Heero pour le redresser et l'amener sur ses genoux. Le nippon sourit, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, frottant, coquin, ses fesses à la verge raide de Duo qui l'attrapa fermement par les hanches pour l'immobiliser.

« Doucement, Heechan… »

Heero rit, mais se laissa faire. Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, et s'empala savamment en se mordant très fort les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Argh-argh-argh ! … C'é-tait-trop-bon ! Duo soupira d'aise, et serra Heero contre lui. Puis donna un tout petit coup de rein et Heero cria :

« ISSÔ ! »

Duo rigola et resserra encore Heero, pour l'embrasser férocement.

«What's the matter, sweety ?

-- Issô ! Issô!

-- Right, darling... »

Il inspira et se mit en action, bien décidé à envoyer son Heero au 15e ciel au moins (le 7ème, ça ne suffisait pas). Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant, sans cesser de crier :

«Issô, issô !»

Duo dévora encore sa gorge, donnant des coups plus vigoureux. Les cris de Heero se firent de plus en plus inarticulés, puis ce ne furent que de purs râles de plaisir, comme il se sentait partir. Il resserra encore, à s'en faire mal, ses bras autour des épaules de Duo et souffla :

« Plus… Jamais… loin de moi !

-- Jamais... » Répondit l'Américain à son oreille.

Et ils se laissèrent submerger par le tsunami de plaisir qui les emporta ensemble. Ils jouirent et restèrent un moment blottis, enlacés, avant que Heero ne se redresse, libérant Duo, et qu'ils ne s'allongent pour se renlacer aussitôt, s'embrassant profondément.

* * *

Relena accueillit ses hôtes dans sa salle à manger pour le dîner, ravie qu'ils puissent se retrouver tous les sept pour un peu de temps tranquille, et elle s'inquiéta :

« Où sont Heero et Duo ?

-- Ils savourent leurs retrouvailles… Répondit laconiquement Wufei, en s'asseyant à la droite de Hilde.

-- Et après presque deux mois de séparation, ça va encore durer un moment, ajouta Trowa.

-- On sera verni si on les revoit avant après-demain. » Acheva Quatre, en s'installant auprès de Trowa qui le couvait des yeux.

Relena s'assit en bout de table, Trowa à sa gauche et Hilde à sa droite, réellement surprise. On leur servit l'entrée, un succulent potage de volaille à la crème, et Quatre reprit :

« Quand ils se sont retrouvés après l'autodestruction de Wing, on ne les a pas vus pendant 36 heures... Et encore !... On a été obligé de les interrompre !...

-- On avait une mission, expliqua Wufei.

-- D'ailleurs, ça les avait tellement mis en rogne, que la base à détruire, ils l'ont anéantie, ajouta Trowa.

-- Sûr qu'il n'en restait rien... Se rappela Quatre. Annihilée, la base...

-- Et, on les a pratiquement regardé faire ! Rigola Wufei.

-- Jour épique !... » Conclut Quatre.

Hilde rit aussi.

« Bon sang, quelle bande vous faites tous les cinq !... S'exclama-t-elle. Ça promet pour les petits, des oncles pareils !

-- Rien que leur père ! Remarqua Wufei avec son sourire le plus moqueur.

-- Oh, Duo est un type bien... Intervint Quatre. À mon avis, il fera un très bon père...

-- Tu crois ? Ironisa Wufei.

-- Je pense aussi... Déclara Relena. Duo est un garçon intelligent et il est conscient de ses responsabilités.

-- Je me demande ce que peut être l'image d'un père pour un enfant des rues comme lui... Pensa tout haut Wufei.

-- Ça je sais ! S'exclama Hilde. C'est le Père Maxwell !...

-- Le prêtre qui s'est occupé de lui avant que G ne le récupère, expliqua Quatre pour Relena. Il en garde de très bons souvenirs...

-- C'est vrai, commenta Trowa, qu'il en parle toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse, de lui de la soeur, euh... Helen... ?... Oui, Helen. Ça devait vraiment être un type bien, ce Maxwell.

-- Sûr que s'il n'avait que G comme référent, je serai plus inquiet. » Déclara Quatre.

Ils rirent tous les cinq. Puis Trowa déclara :

« Il y a pire...

-- Dis ?

--... Imagine Heero, avec J comme modèle paternel. »

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Quatre sourit à Relena :

« Il faudra que tu le surveilles, il ne s'agira pas de laisser vos enfants trop jouer avec les cartouches !... »

Ils rirent encore, et Relena répliqua :

« Toi aussi, il faudra que tu fasses attention, Quatre !... Trowa, ce sont des lions qu'il laisse traîner ! »

Les domestiques qui arrivaient avec les hors-d'oeuvre se demandèrent longtemps ce qu'ils avaient pu se raconter pour rire autant.

* * *

La soirée finie, Relena accompagna ses divers invités dans leur chambre, resta un moment à papoter avec Hilde, puis prit tranquillement le chemin de sa chambre. En passant devant celle où devaient se trouver Heero et Duo, elle se dit qu'il fallait tout de même, en bonne hôtesse, qu'elle vérifie qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. Elle frappa tout doucement et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, entrouvrit sans un bruit la porte, pensant qu'ils dormaient.

Or, ils ne dormaient pas du tout. Mais heureusement, ils ne la virent pas, et elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

Heero était à moitié par terre... Sa tête et ses épaules reposaient sur le sol, son dos redressé, appuyé sur le côté du lit, ses jambes en l'air, très occupé à jouir, avec Duo au-dessus de lui, les jambes sur le lit, appuyé sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté des épaules de Heero, allant et venant en lui avec vigueur.

Et Relena resta fascinée. Heero se redressa brusquement pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de Duo et l'embrasser fougueusement. Duo se retira, pour rejoindre Heero sur le sol. Ils s'enlacèrent et Relena, toute rouge, referma la porte et les laissa.

Les deux amants n'avaient même pas senti sa présence. Ils continuèrent leur jeu. Duo se mit à embrasser la gorge de Heero, puis ses lèvres descendirent longuement sur son torse, s'attardant soigneusement sur ses tétons, en le branlant toujours d'une main, et Heero murmura :

« Duo...

-- Hm ?

-- Tu me fais la cuillère ?

--... Vendu... »

Heero sourit. Il aimait beaucoup cette position. Il s'installa sur le côté, laissant Duo se glisser dans son dos. L'américain souleva sa cuisse, glissa la sienne dessous, et Heero frotta ses fesses contre le sexe raide et se tourna à moitié pour tendre ses lèvres. Duo l'embrassa et le pénétra en murmurant :

« On s'en lasse pas, hein ?...

-- Tu fais ça trop bien... »

Duo sourit et passa son bras droit autour du torse de Heero pendant que son autre main retournait le branler.

«Hmmmm… » Ronronna Heero en se laissant emporter, les yeux fermés.

Duo le serra bien avant de se mettre en mouvement en lui. Heero gémit.

«Aaaaaaaaaaah ouiiiiiiiiiiii Duooooo…

-- Mmh mon Heechan…

-- Issô !

-- I don't speak japanese, sorry, boy… »

Heero mit quelques secondes à traduire puis rigola :

« Sorry…

-- What did you say ?

-- MORE !

-- Oh, okay… »

Duo rit aussi, becquota de la nuque de son japonais avant d'accéder vigoureusement à sa demande.

« Is it better, like it ?...

-- Really… better… »

Duo accéléra encore :

«And like it ?

-- Aaaaaaah ! » Cria Heero, incapable cette fois d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

Duo se tut, savourant son propre plaisir, décuplée par celui de son japonais, qui se tordait contre lui. Duo donna des coups plus vigoureux encore, allant plus loin en Heero qui se sentit mourir. Duo avait touché son point le plus sensible. Incapable de se retenir plus, Heero jouit d'abord dans la main de Duo, puis, une seconde fois plus forte encore quand il sentit Duo exploser en lui. Puis Duo se retira et roula sur le côté, à bout de souffle. Heero se redressa, se tourna et le regarda. Et sourit, avant de s'allonger contre lui.

« Pause... » Murmura-t-il.

Duo sourit en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

« D'accord. »

Et le lendemain matin, toujours pas de traces des deux amoureux... Par contre, une cuisinière apprit à Relena que deux estomacs affamés avaient fait une razzia impressionnante dans les frigos. La cuisine était impeccable, les deux couverts, lavés, mais par contre il manquait de quoi nourrir au moins six personnes, d'après la cuisinière.

Relena raconta ça à ses amis, au petit déjeuner. Wufei rigola.

« Le Kâma-Sûtra, ça creuse...

-- Sûr ! Renchérit Hilde.

-- Ils vont se tuer ! Soupira Trowa.

-- Ne t'en fais pas... Lui dit tendrement Quatre. Ils vont très bien... Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas senti Heero aussi détendu !...

-- Quelle endurance ils ont, quand même ! » S'exclama Wufei.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Relena Hilde décidèrent d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien, avec un bon prétexte : ils avaient enfin reçu un message des profs, qui les attendaient sur le bateau de Howard. Elles allèrent donc frapper à la porte, et la voix bien réveillée de Duo les invita à entrer, ce qu'elles firent.

Le spectacle était attendrissant. Assis contre le ciel du lit et un oreiller, Duo gratouillait la tête de Heero qui dormait contre lui avec une mine d'enfant boudeuse, la tête posée sur son ventre, blotti contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Salut, les filles, dit gentiment Duo.

-- Coucou ! » Répondit vivement Hilde.

Elles s'approchèrent, comme Duo secouait doucement Heero pour le réveiller :

«Ouh-ouh, Heechan… »

Le japonais sursauta et resserra brusquement son étreinte autour de la taille de Duo qui se pencha :

« Tout va bien, Heechan…

-- Mmmmh… Duo ?...

-- Oui, je suis là, Heechan… Allez, réveille-toi, Relena est là... »

Heero s'étira un instant avant d'entrouvrir des yeux vagues et de se redresser en bâillant :

« Lena ?... »

La princesse sourit :

« Bonjour, Heero... »

Il se retourna et sourit en lui tendant les bras :

« Bonjour, princesse ! »

Elle hésita un instant, puis s'assit au bord du lit pour venir se lover dans ses bras. Hilde rigola et bondit sur le lit pour venir se blottir dans ceux de Duo, en criant :

«Mon Duduuuuuuu… ! »

Il rit en la serrant contre lui :

«Salut Hildy !

-- Alors ça va !

-- Ouais... » Bâilla Duo.

Heero et Relena s'embrassaient avec plus de tendresse que de passion, pensa-t-il.

« On a reçu un message des vieux ! » Reprit Hilde.

Heero entrouvrit un oeil et le tourna vers elle sans interrompre le baiser pour autant.

«... Ils ne vous attendent sur le bateau de Howard... »

Duo grimaça et râla, juste pour faire réagir Heero :

« Ah c'est pas vrai, on peut jamais avoir de vacances ! »

Et comme il le pensait, Heero soupira, et, interrompant le baiser, déclara :

« C'est la guerre, Duo, tu es au courant ?

-- C'est trop facile de te faire bisquer, Heechan ! »

Duo rigola, comme Heero marmonnait :

«Baka ! »

Et l'américain s'étira.

Les deux demoiselles se firent un devoir de harceler leurs hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent qu'elles viennent avec eux faire un petit séjour sur le bateau. Duo accepta assez facilement. Il venait de monopoliser Heero 60 heures, il comprenait que Relena veuille le voir encore un peu, et que Hilde veuille le voir lui aussi. Heero fut plus dur à convaincre. Mais il ne put pas résister longtemps avec Duo et Relena ligués contre lui. Il se demanda, dans l'hélicoptère qui les ramenait au bateau, s'il ne préférait pas l'époque où Duo et Relena ne pouvaient pas se voir... Et cela le de fit rire tout seul.

**Epilogue à suivre…**

**Duo (grand sourire béat) : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ça va mieux…**

**Balkys : J'espère… **

**Heero : Hn… (s'étire avec un grand sourire) Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…**

**Quatre : Ca veut dire quoi « issô » ?**

**Balkys : T'as jamais vu de hentaï en VO toi ?**

**Quatre (rosit) : Non, je préfère le shounen-aï…**

**Duo : Marrant ça m'étonne pas…**

**Relena : Ca veut dire « encore ».**

**Quatre : Ah, d'accord…**

**Balkys : Au fait Relena ? C'est toi qui a piqué mes _Bible Black_ ?**

**Relena : Euh, oui mais je te les ai remis…**

**Balkys : Ben alors oukisonpassé ?**

**Duo : Je crois que c'est Zechs qui les a pris…**

**Balkys (sursaute) : Zechs !**

**Zechs : Oui ? On m'appelle ?**

**Balkys : C'est toi qui pique mes hentaï ? Non mais faut vous calmer les Peacecraft !**

**Zechs (rougit) : Ben c'est que euh, … Je savais pas trop comment faire pour draguer Noin et euh…**

**Les autres : …**

**Duo : A 19 ans ?**

**Zechs : Ben oui c'est qu'obnubilé par ma vengeance j'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprendre ça alors bon… Je me renseigne…**

**Balkys : Mondieumondieumondieu… Il apprend la drague avec du hentaï qui parle de magie noire…**

**Treize (boude): T'aurais pu me demander !**

**Zechs : T'es trop occupé à diriger le monde…**

**Duo (tapote l'épaule de Balkys) : Vois le bon côté, lui il est majeur t'auras pas de problèmes …**

**Heero : L'histoire est finie ?**

**Balkys : Il reste un petit épilogue.**

**Duo : Faut que tu te magnes ! Tu pars bientôt !**

**Balkys : Je sais, je fais vite…**

**Duo (prend Heero dans ses bras, et soupire) : Imagine Heechan, Balkys en Inde un mois… On va pouvoir souffler un peu !**

**Quatre : Oui, enfin, tu oublies toutes les autres fanficeuses…**

**Duo : Ah oui merde… Vous savez quoi ?**

**Les autres : Non ?**

**Duo : Je crois que je vais me faire compter tout ça en heures supp'…**

**Trowa : Pas con, comme ça on pourra se payer des vacances…**

**Heero : Depuis le temps que je rêve d'aller au Japon…**

**Duo : Et moi aux Etats-Unis…**

**Trowa : Je compatie…**

**Quatre : Et moi en Arabie…**

**Balkys : Ca c'est pas le moment à mon avis…**

**Wufei : Et moi en Chine…**

**Balkys : J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont pas prêts de se mettre d'accord pour la destination…**

**Relena : Pareil.**

**Hilde : Intuition féminine sans doute…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Ménage à Plein.**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance compliquée.**

**Couples : 2x1, 1xR, 2xH, 3x4, et un raton laveur… **

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base… La chanson n'est pas à moi non plus ! _My Immortal _est une chanson du groupe Evanescence, tiré de leur album_ Fallen. _Non, chuis pas fan, mais j'aime beaucoup ce texte.**

**Note : J'ai pondu ça après avoir lu sur un site de fan anglais ou américain, je ne sais plus, un long débat très pénible où l'on tentait de démontrer pourquoi Heero _ne pouvait pas_ être avec Relena… J'adore le 1x2/2x1, mais ça m'a gavé, alors j'ai fait ça pour essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord ! C'est un délire, bien sûr… **

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Catirella : Je ne sais pas si c'est le nom exacte de la position décrite mais c'est comme ça k je la connais, … et un pote homo m'en a dit beaucoup de bien ! Merci, j'étais pas mécontente de ces lemons, moi aussi ! Un grand grand merci à mon ami Luzca pour m'avoir conseillée là-dessus ! Ca sert les amis gays ! Merci à toi, j'espère que tu as pu dormir kom il faut !**

**littledidi11 : Merci lol, oui elle mate, faut dire k ça doit valoir le spectacle !... Oui, fini pour cette fic là, mais je reviendrai ! Surtout tant k je recevrai des reviews aussi sympas !**

**SanzoGirl**** : Bah, j'en ai d'autres à venir ! Bon courage pour tes propres fics ! Et merci, je serai là dans un mois !**

**Merci à tous ! Petit épilogue qui ne mange pas de pain, juste pour dire que tout va bien..**

**Ménage à Plein**

**Epilogue…**

_Colonie L2, 199 AC (Quatre ans plus tard)._

Ca faisait toujours bizarre à Heero, sur le chemin qui le menait du spacioport à la maison, de penser qu'il « rentrait chez lui ». Il faisait toujours le trajet à pied, il aimait prendre son temps pour rejoindre son foyer, la maison où il vivait avec Duo, Hilde, et leurs deux gnomes, Solo et Helen. Tenue par ses obligations politiques, la ministre des Affaires Etrangères Relena Darlian passait autant de temps qu'elle pouvait auprès d'eux, et Heero, qui avait toujours su qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais à ses engagements politiques, se plaisait à penser qu'ils avaient tous les quatre trouvé un équilibre qui leur convenait.

La paix avait du bon… Heero ne tirait pas la moindre fierté de son rôle primordial dans la fin du conflit, et se contentait d'être content de sa petite vie. La plupart du temps, il aidait Duo et Hilde qui se démenaient comme de beaux diables pour les pauvres de L2, soutenus par la Winner Corporation qui ne leur refusait jamais un centime pour reconstruire des maisons quasi en ruine, des écoles, ou des orphelinats. Duo s'était donné pour mission d'avoir vidé les rues de tous les enfants abandonnés avant ses 20 ans. A quelques mois du but, il avait pratiquement réussi. Il avait obtenu l'aide des Preventers et la question serait très vite réglée. Des foyers attendaient déjà les derniers enfants. L2 comptait peu d'endroits où se cacher, et Duo les connaissait tous. Avant ses 20 ans, il n'y aurait plus d'enfants perdus dans les rues de la colonie.

Heero, parfois, donnait un coup de mains aux Preventers. Ses missions l'emmenaient aux quatre coins de la galaxie, et il revenait toujours entier et serein… comme ce jour-là. Wufei l'avait ramené de la Terre où ils avaient maté sans souci une révolte de quelques nostalgiques d'Oz. Wufei poussait Heero à s'engager vraiment chez les Preventers pour y faire carrière, mais Heero refusait, et ne se bougeait que quand on lui jurait, à genoux pratiquement, qu'on ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Seize ans à se battre l'avaient fatigué. Il aimait sa petite colonie, sa maison, Hilde, les enfants, et Duo.

Jamais flageolant, jamais démenti, les deux garçons s'aimaient comme au premier jour.

Heero avait chaud dans son uniforme de Preventer, et rentra avec la ferme intention de prendre une bonne douche. Trois semaines passées sur Terre… Il avait envie de se poser un peu… Relena devait être là pour quelques jours… Duo avait eu une bonne idée en achetant cette grande maison. Six chambres c'était parfait, chacun la sienne et pas de jaloux.

Heero rentra, c'était l'après-midi, et la maison était curieusement calme. Il posa son sac et sa veste d'uniforme dans le hall, et se gratta la tête. Il jeta un œil un peu partout et finit par trouver Duo, dormant paisiblement sur le canapé du salon, un réveil posé près de lui sur la table basse. Heero sourit.

« Kawaï… » Murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha sans un bruit, saisit délicatement la natte de son compagnon, et lui chatouilla le nez avec le bout. Duo sourit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Salut, Heechan…

-- Bonjour, Tenshi. »

Duo ouvrit les yeux sans perdre son sourire, et tendit la main pour ébouriffer les mèches brunes de son compagnon.

« Alors, bon voyage ?

-- Ca va, ça va…

-- Comment va Wuffy ?

-- Egal à lui-même, c'en est effrayant. »

Duo se redressa, s'assit, et Heero s'assit vite contre lui :

« Les filles ne sont pas là ?

-- En haut… Bâilla Duo. Elles euh… Elles découvrent les joies du lesbianisme… »

Heero regarda et regarda avec des yeux ronds Duo qui rigolait doucement.

« Nani !

-- Ben… En fait, ce matin, en faisant les courses, elles ont trouvé un livre sur le clito, expliqua Duo en se grattant la tête, ayant beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire pour de bon, et euh, … Elles le lisaient tout à l'heure et tout à coup elles se sont regardées avec une lueur très bizarre dans les yeux… Et elles sont montées en me disant de pas les déranger… »

Heero hocha la tête, en rigolant :

« Eh ben on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge… »

Le réveil sonna, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Duo l'éteignit :

« Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller chercher les petits… Tu viens ?

-- J'voulais prendre une douche… » Couina Heero en faisant la moue.

Duo l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu m'accompagnes et on prend un bain tous les deux, après… »

Heero sourit. Voilà qui était tout de suite plus intéressant…

« D'accord. »

Ils partirent donc à l'école du quartier, main dans la main.

« Houlà ! Bâilla encore Duo. Hm, j'aurais bien dormi un peu plus…

-- Mauvaise nuit ?

-- Levé à 3h pour attraper une bande de gosses à leur planque… C'est plus facile de les choper la nuit, quand ils dorment.

-- Combien ?

-Huit. De 5 à 13 ans… Rackettés par leur « chef », un gars dont j'ai refait la mâchoire au passage…

-- Je vois…

-- Enfin… Il doit vraiment plus en rester beaucoup, maintenant…

-- Et bientôt il n'en restera plus du tout. » Le rassura Heero en le laissant passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école un peu en avance et se mêlèrent aux autres parents. L'école, flambant neuve, construite grâce aux dons de la Winner Corporation, portait le nom de Wing. Heero avait du se battre comme un forcené pour qu'il n'y ait pas de statue de son gundam au milieu de la cour. Hors de question que les enfants fantasment là-dessus.

Connus, d'ailleurs un peu trop à leur goût, de tous les habitants de la colonie, les deux garçons se firent aborder par une jeune mère qui commença - évidemment- par les couvrir de louanges.

« Je vous en prie, l'interrompit Heero. Nous n'avons fait qu'accomplir la mission qu'on nous avait confiée.

-- Vous nous avez tout de même sauvés, en risquant vos vies !

-- Ca, sûr que pour la risquer, il la risquait !... Rigola Duo. Hein, Heero ?... Petit bouton rouge… »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

-- Oui.

-- N'empêche, si j'avais pas tout donné ce jour-là, la petite Mariemeya elle y serait peut être encore, à Bruxelles !

-- Sûrement. Mais si tu avais pas été dire bonjour aux poissons…

-- PAPA ! »

Interrompu par un petit bulldozer brun, Duo rigola. Il décrocha Helen de sa jambe pour la soulever dans ses bras. Les jumeaux étaient bruns comme leur mère, mais ils avaient tous deux hérités des grands yeux mauves de Duo.

« Coucou Helen.

-- Papa !... Monsieur Mavey il veut que vous veniez avec les tontons !

-- On est pas des bêtes de foire, ma puce. »

Solo arriva, suivi par le monsieur Mavey en question. Cet instituteur quadragénaire sourit aux deux jeunes gens. C'était un brave homme mais il les idolâtrait un peu trop.

« Messieurs Maxwell et Yuy !

-- Bonjour, répondit Heero.

-- J'aurais un service à vous demander de la part de ma collègue de CM2…

-- NON, nous ne viendrons pas faire un exposé sur notre combat à ses élèves. » Soupira Heero.

L'instituteur ne put retenir un sourire :

« Perspicace !

-- Lassé. Corrigea Heero, en attrapant Solo, qui lui tirait la main, pour le soulever dans ses bras, comme Duo l'avait fait avec sa sœur. Coucou Solo…

-- Nous avons tourné la page de tout ça, renchérit Duo. Et malgré tout ce que vous pensez, nous sommes pas des modèles. Maintenant que les armes ont disparu, il faut pas que les enfants rêvent à des combats dont ils ne peuvent pas comprendre la connerie. »

Un père, qui écoutait, pas loin, intervint :

« Comment osez-vous dire que vous n'êtes pas des modèles !...

-- Parce qu'on était des terroristes et des assassins. Parce que nos gosses n'ont pas besoin qu'on les gave de combats héroïques qu'ils pourraient avoir envie d'imiter plus tard, répliqua Duo.

-- Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que la guerre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils en aient un autre que la paix, ajouta Heero. C'est pour ça que nous avons détruit nos gundams. Parce que c'étaient avant tout des armes, et que nous ne voulons plus d'armes. »

La jeune mère, restée pas loin, leur sourit et s'exclama :

« Et vous avez bien raison ! Il faut laisser la guerre derrière nous ! »

Ils lui sourirent, et repartirent tranquillement avec leurs petits fardeaux dans les bras.

« Incroyable cette héroïsation à la con, grogna Heero.

-- Ouais. Triste que les hommes aient toujours besoin de modèles à suivre et qu'ils ne choisissent pas les bons… »

Ils arrivèrent chez eux. Relena et Hilde, en robe de chambre…, préparaient le goûter. Les deux garçons laissèrent les enfants à la cuisine, Heero embrassa Relena, avant de décréter qu'il allait prendre un bain et d'attraper Duo pour le tirer avec lui dans la salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard, ils se prélassaient tous deux dans un bon bain bien moussu, Heero blotti entre les bras de son Duo.

« Tenshi… murmura le Japonais au bout d'un moment.

-- Vi, Heechan ?

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fredonnes ? »

Duo sourit.

« Un vieux souvenir.

-- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Chante-la moi…

-- Elle est triste, tu sais…

-- Rien n'est triste quand tu es là. »

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit. Il se mit à gratouiller la tête d'Heero en lui chantant doucement : _My Immortal_.

**OWARI.**

**Balkys (perdue dans ses préparatifs) : Ma oukilé mon t-shirt…**

**Duo : Ah, elle a fait super vite dis donc !**

**Quatre : Ben elle part samedi… Chose promise, chose due, elle avait promis qu'elle posterait la fin avant de partir pour ne pas laisser ses lecteurs poirauter un mois !**

**Heero : C'est fini pour cette fois ?**

**Duo : Oui, et les autres fics attendront qu'elle soit revenue d'Inde… **

**Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous prépare ?**

**Balkys (à sa chatte) : Yoru, c'est toi qu'as mangé mon t-shirt ?**

**Yoru : Miaou.**

**Quatre : Ben, elle a fini une pseudo-séquelle de deux fics d'Erszebeth, qui s'appelaient _Black Water_ et _Snow White_…**

**Heero : Je passe pas pour un parfait connard dans ces fics ?**

**Duo : Si, si… **

**Quatre : Pire que moi dans _Une semaine_ ? (NDLA : fic de Mimi Yuy. Biz Mimi !)**

**Duo : Non, quand même pas…**

**Trowa (à Quatre) : C'est vrai que tu étais odieux dans celle-là…**

**Quatre : Ouais, ça m'avait fait un bien fou ! Ca défoule !**

**Heero : Et elle a autre chose ?**

**Quatre : Un double cross-over…**

**Les autres : Double ?**

**Quatre : Trois univers mélangés…**

**Les Autres : Gasp !**

**Quatre : Et une autre avec une grosse surprise pour toi, Heero…**

**Heero : Je peux commencer à m'inquiéter ?**

**Quatre : Non, non elle est très loin de l'avoir finie…**

**Balkys : ARGH ! J'ai oublié de racheter mon gel-pour-laver-le-museau-le-matin !**

**Duo : Eh, Balkys ?**

**Balkys : Oué ? Une réclamation ?**

**Duo : Non, non, j'aime bien la fin… Ton t-shirt est sur la chaise, là…**

**Balkys : Ah, merci !**

**Un immense énorme très grand et gros merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewée chapitre après chapitre, à celles qui le feront suite à cet épilogue. Je vous dis à très bientôt, et je file boucler mes sacs chuis grave à la bourre ! Biz à tous !**


End file.
